Behind The Lens
by Coral Lines
Summary: Back in New York, Santana is ready for her relaxing three month break. Meanwhile, Brittany has just moved to the city and is ready to figure out her life. What they don't know is that their next few months have already been set in motion. AU. Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey friends. So instead of working on the other thing, this thing decided to happen instead. This has been my baby since March and I'm hoping to do it justice by finally getting it out there. There was a problem with the original upload so I had to repost the first two chapters again- apologies. Let me know what you think and I'll go from there. _

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Don't get her wrong, Santana was happy that she was finally getting a break. It had basically been a year since she had been able to sit down without someone trying to interview her. Or since she'd been able to go to sleep in a bed that was actually hers.

Being back in New York felt amazing, she could see her friends and go out whenever she wanted to- not having to deal with back to back shows in crowded arenas, or waking up on the ground of her tour bus was definitely a breath of fresh air.

The only downside of Santana coming back to the city was that it was right in the height of the Summer season. Barely two weeks into July and there were tourists everywhere. Seriously, cheap cameras flashing and bustling groups of German family's all trying to squish into cabs and crowding the subway, it was nightmare.

Santana kept to herself as she walked down the bustling New York City streets. Black baseball cap and sunglasses covering her face, her hair was out and falling in soft waves around her shoulders- the best disguise she could think of to avoid being noticed.

Santana loved her fans, seriously, she did. But from time to time she just needed to be able to grab a coffee without being asked for a picture, or asked to sign someone's brand new iPhone. Something Santana didn't, and never would, feel comfortable doing.

It was about a thousand degrees outside and not even noon. Santana grimaced as she remembered what had transpired earlier that morning- she had barely taken three steps out of her building and sweat had already formed at the base of her neck. A sign as clear as any that she would spend the day suffering under the unrelenting heat.

It was impossible to escape from. Sun ray reflected against the millions of windows of the city, bouncing back down to the ground to the millions below. Like ants under a magnifying glass, Santana was sure she was going to faint faint from heat stroke.

Preparing herself for the heat, Santana made her way out of the coffee shop, iced coffee clutched tightly in her hand. It was just as her phone started buzzing, looking down she groaned.

_1 missed call from Quinn._

Great, what did she want this time? The last time she'd called it was because the blonde didn't know where she had put her keys.

Quickly scrolling through her contacts Santana positioned her finger over the call button when something hard crashed into into her body, slamming her straight into the outside wall of the coffee house.

Her breath caught in her throat, anger instantly rising in her chest as she struggled to stay balanced. Her grip on her drink tightened uncontrollably, the flimsy lid popping off- exploding the contents right down the front of her shirt.

Santana let out a yelp of surprise, the cold liquid seeping into her clothes. Her phone slipping out of her hand and to the ground, too distracted with the ice cubes lodging deep into her bra.

"Oh my God!" Someone shouted in her ear. Santana cringed, feeling two hands wrap around her shoulders gently, stabilizing her body as she swayed to the side.

_Fucking great_. Santana growled. She could feel the front of her shirt sticking to her chest, it was brand new! She opened her mouth, ready to rip into the jerk.

"Jesus Fuck! Watch where you're-"

_Holy Shit_.

Santana stopped, her jaw hanging loose as her eyes widened comically behind her sunglasses. Her heart literally stopping as she finally got a good look at her attacker. All she could see was gold and sunlight and the most stunning blue eyes staring right back at her.

The stranger was so close to Santana. Leaning into personal space, her disarmingly blue eyes were wide with embarrassment. Looking at the girl Santana felt like the air in her lungs had been stolen.

Rays of light beamed around the girl's head, shimmering like a halo- the gold was endless, Santana thought as continued staring, unwilling to look away. The girl was definitely attractive, Santana decided.

"I'm so sorry!" The blonde's voice was frantic, eyes darting between Santana's face and her ruined shirt. Santana stood there, feeling the slow trickle of her drink slowly making its way down her arm.

"Um, no I wasn't looking." Santana replied, her anger from before ebbing away in the back of her mind. She didn't want the blonde to think she was upset with her, but the other girl quickly shook her head at Santana.

"No. It's totally my fault, I wasn't paying attention- you could have been hurt!" She frowned. Santana titled her head to the side curiously, this was New York, she thought. Usually when you spilt something on a stranger you either received verbal abuse or nothing at all.

"It's fine. It's just water." Santana shrugged her shoulders casually, grimacing when she felt her shirt stick to her body uncomfortably. The move not going unnoticed by the blonde. Fixing Santana a disbelieving look before pointing straight at her chest.

"No, it's not! It's coffee, plus I can kinda see through your shirt now too." Santana's eyebrows shot up quickly, the blonde's hand gesturing at her body like it was on display at some fair, only for it to snap back to her side almost an instant later. Blondie's cheeks burned red in embarrassment as she processed what she had just done.

"Not that it's a bad thing! You're super pretty- I mean, your shirt is." She rambled, getting more and more flustered by the second.

Unable to stop myself herself, Santana felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips watching Blondie as she continued trying to fix what she'd said. "Not that I was looking at your shirt. And not that I wasn't! Like, it isn't ugly! It's really nice- but now everyone can see your bra, which is also really nice too… crap. Not that I'm looking! Cause that's creepy and-"

"Woah, slow down!" Santana threw her clean hand up for the other girl to stop and take a breath. Blondie's eyes instantly darted back from staring at Santana's ruined shirt to her face. "It's okay, I'm fine. Really, I'm wearing a hot bra anyway." Santana laughed, trying to get the stranger to stop frowning. Internally high-fiving herself when blondie's lips pressed together in a strangled smile, Santana continued.

"I'll just give the tourists something worthwhile to look at anyway. You know, like a public service." She smirked. Watching as the blonde let out a laugh, unable to stop her smile from finally escaping.

_Yes!_ Santana cheered, happy the other girl was finally loosening up.

Santana decided in that moment she very much preferred the mysterious blonde better with a smile on her face.

Shuddering slightly, Santana could feel the heat already drying her shirt to her body. Cringing she knew she'd probably smell like coffee for the rest of the day. The reaction not going unnoticed by the other girl.

"But I ruined your shirt…" Blondie's eyebrows furrowed together as she looked back at Santana's face, suddenly throwing her hands up in the air as an idea hit her.

The unexpected action taking Santana completely by surprise, she felt her body jerk back slightly. Thankful she didn't take out any of the passers by on the street as they pushed by, caught up in their own worlds.

"Take mine!" Blondie exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" What the hell was she talking about?

"My shirt, I'll give you my shirt." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Santana felt her eyes widening, not really knowing how to process what the blonde had just said. Was I hearing right? Santana thought.

Drawing in a quick breath Santana look at the blonde uncertainly. "Not that I'm complaining," Santana started, eyeing up the good looking blonde slowly, she smirked. "cause I'm not. But what would you wear?" She asked slowly, pointing out the obvious flaw in the blondes plan.

Shaking her head at Santana, blondie gave her a weird look. "Not this one silly, I have a spare!" She explained with a smile, motioning to the gym bag hanging off her shoulder.

How did I not see that before? Santana thought, taking a second to look over blondie's outfit. She was wearing black running shorts and a loose cut tank top, her bright purple sports bra peeking out under her arms.

"It's totally fine. See?" Blondie grinned, gesturing to her bag. "I was on my way back from class- And it's totally clean! Honestly." She said quickly, reassuring Santana who scoffed internally.

Like she thought I was some kind of snob? She thought to herself briefly before rolling her eyes in defeat. Okay, well she knew she definitely wouldn't want to wear someone's dirty gym clothes, but still, she wasn't that bad.

"Look, um..?"

"Brittany."

"Brittany_._"Santana repeated in her head. Smiling to herself, the name totally suited her.

"Look, Brittany. You don't have to give me your shirt." Santana explained, but Brittany quickly cut in.

"And I should be getting you a new drink too! It's my fault we're having this conversation in the first place!"

"It's my fault too. I was calling my roommate and wasn't looking where I was going."

_Fuck! Quinn…_ Santana remembered, she'd totally forgotten about her.

Where the hell did her phone go? She thought. Her eyes quickly scanning the ground, finding the device lying a couple feet away.

Holding up a finger to Brittany for a second, Santana reached down and scooped her phone up, her eyes searching it for any cracks. Breathing out a sigh of relief, she slipped the unmarked phone safely into her back pocket.

"Did I break it?" Brittany's was small, eyes trailing to where the phone had been.

"It's all good. Don't sweat it." Santana shrugged.

"I feel really, really bad though- I've totally screwed up your day." She pouted. It was adorable.

"How about we agree that it was no one's fault? That it just happened. You apologized and I have ice in my bra, we're even." Santana asked.

Brittany shook her head, rejecting the idea."How about I _still_ give you my spare shirt _and_ I get you a new drink and then we can call it even?" Santana rolled her eyes, not wanting to inconvenience the blonde, but Brittany didn't falter, staring at Santana expectantly.

Oh man, she wasn't kidding.

And she was giving Santana that damned pout again, patiently waiting for the brunette to accept her offer.

Santana struggled with herself internally for a few moments, weighing her options. She didn't even know who this woman was, she could be six different kinds of crazy for all she knew.

Santana wasn't about to have that in her day. But the longer she stood in the ridiculous heat the more she craved a cold drink and clean shirt. She really didn't want to have to wear a see through shirt for the rest of the day.

Brittany stood waiting for Santana, a smile on her face as she watched the other girl. Santana frowned, she didn't come off as a fangirl and she didn't make a blip on Santana's crazy detector, Brittany seemed harmless.

Relenting, Santana accepted the blonde's offer, what the hell her day could only get worse from here. "But at least let me buy you a drink for lending me your shirt?" She asked, motioning for Brittany to turn back around to the coffee shop.

The blonde shook her head forcefully, rolling her eyes at the shorter girl. "Nuh-uh, don't even think about it." Brittany scolded, turning her head to send Santana playful glare.

x x x

As soon as the pair had gotten in line Brittany had whipped out a tank top similar to the one she was wearing. She handed it to Santana, telling her that she could keep it. With a grateful smile Santana had walked off into the back to clean herself up in the tiny bathroom.

"So, I know what kind of drink you like, and you know mine. But I still don't know your name and you know mine. I think that's kind of unfair." Brittany teased, a playful grin on her face.

Santana sat with her back facing the rest of the shop, her hat still securely on top of her head, sunglasses now abandoned on the table next to her keys. They were sitting in the corner of the shop, drinks untouched.

Santana had been wary in her decision to take off part of her disguise, watching Brittany like a hawk as she did so. But if the blonde recognized her she didn't let on, even if she did, Santana was grateful that she decided to act otherwise.

"It's um Santana." She answered, leaving out her last name.

She didn't give me hers either, reasoned with herself.

Brittany smiled, "That's a pretty name." Her tone completely sincere.

Santana shifted in her seat, she could feel heat crawling up her neck, flattered by the blonde's genuine comment. Santana silently thanked God that her skin was dark enough that Brittany wouldn't notice.

"Thanks." Santana mumbled shyly, looking down to her keys she cursed herself. Where did her game go?

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." Brittany continued, with a charming smile.

Rolling her eyes at the cheesy line, Santana couldn't help but smile back.

"Are you just complementing me just so I'll forget about before?" Santana questioned with a laugh, watching as Brittany laughed back, shaking her head at Santana. "No, besides you already said we were even." Brittany pointed out.

Santana's nodded apologetically. "My bad, it's not every day I'm hit on by strangers who try to kill me, you know." She said, a wicked smile crossing her face.

"Who says I was trying to kill you?" Brittany asks innocently, fiddling with the straw of her iced coffee.

"So you _are_ hitting on me?" Santana asks instead, smirking as a light blush appeared on Brittany's cheeks.

Brittany paused, weighing her options of answering. Her light blue eyes meeting Santana's dark brown. "You didn't answer my question. So I don't have to answer yours." She explained matter-of-factly, ignoring the cheated look on Santana's face.

"That's not fair."

"Yeah it is." Brittany shrugged, grinning at the put-out brunette. Santana didn't want to admit it just yet but Brittany was definitely charming, and she knew it, that was just a recipe for disaster in Santana's books.

Scooting forward on her chair, Santana eyed the blonde carefully, watching as she gracefully picked up her drink and took some tentative sips. Taking advantage of the distracted moment Santana decided to have a proper look at Brittany. Her blonde hair fell gracefully over her strong shoulders, it was as if like she glowed. It didn't matter that it was dark inside the coffee house; Santana thought Brittany could light up the entire world if she wanted too.

Taking in her gym clothes, Santana tried her best to see what was going on beneath without the other girl noticing. She could instantly tell that Brittany definitely didn't just work out once a year, or once every month. She was fit- the kind that came from regular workouts and she didn't seem to have a problem showing it off, not that Santana was complaining.

"So what made you so distracted that you didn't even notice me?" Santana questioned curiously, breaking the silence. She found herself missing the sound of Brittany's voice.

At first Santana thought she had asked the wrong question when an embarrassed look crossed Brittany's face. Santana frowned. There had been nothing wrong with what she had said, she hoped.

"Oh, I was just remembering something for a paper I was thinking of writing." Brittany shrugged. Santana's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. What was so bad about that?

"Like a report?" Santana asked, "What were you thinking about?" She pushed, leaning forward in her seat.

"Oh it's nothing, it's really boring." Brittany looked down, away from Santana's inquisitive stare.

"I'm sure it's not Britt." The nickname was out there before Santana could even process what she had said. Brittany's eyes darted to hers, the smallest of smiles pulling at her lips. Santana persisted. "Tell me." Her voice soft and kind.

"It's lame," she started, "it's about Quantum Mechanics, I don't even really know how to explain it." Brittany explained with a noncommittal shrug. Santana shook her head fiercely, eyes widening as she took another look at the now shy girl in front of her.

"Fuck, that's sounds really smart." She blurted out. That she was not expecting, looking at the girl in front of her she'd expected her to say something normal like, 'I was watching some cyclist crash into a cab' not that she was thinking about some kind of incredibly complicated, inexplicable Math problem.

"Hardly." Brittany shrugged, enjoying the awed look on Santana's face.

"You don't get to say words like _Quantum Mechanics_ and then act like it's not a big deal." Santana said. Wondering why this girl was so reluctant to talk about herself. Maybe she just didn't like talking to strangers about her life? She thought, it was a good a reason as any. But the blonde had been so easy going before, maybe she just didn't like talking about herself.

"It's just something I'm good at, kind of my hobby." Brittany explained. Santana scoffed, shaking her head at the blonde.

She had never, ever met someone as humble as Brittany. All throughout her life, people had been all about bragging and showing off and trying to get the jump on others. Hell, Santana did it on a regular basis. And here was this beautiful, kind woman brushing off compliments thousands of people would kill for.

"A hobby is making model planes, or collecting stamps in your mom's basement. God, if I even had to read an academic paper I think I'd pass out. And you're doing it, what? For fun? Who _are _you?" Santana asked, smiling widely at Brittany.

"Some people like planes, some people like numbers." Brittany said simply.

Santana nodded, taking a sip of her drink as the conversation lulled. Sitting back in her chair she listened to the sounds of the coffee shop in the background, watching as Brittany trailed her finger over the edge of the table distractedly.

"What about you? You seemed pretty distracted too." Brittany asked curiously, looking up.

"Oh, my annoying best friend was calling me. Probably to try and make me buy her lunch or something." Santana said. Suddenly remembering that she hadn't actually called Quinn back.

Quickly reaching into her back pocket she whipped out her phone, flashing it to Brittany like it were evidence. Praying Brittany didn't think she was being rude, but Brittany just nodded understandingly, figuring Santana could do whatever she wanted.

"Fuck!" Santana's eyes widened as she unlocked her phone.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked, leaning forward in her seat, a concerned look on her face.

Santana scrolled through her notifications. There was a second call from Quinn and two new messages along with a reminder that she was supposed to be at her agents office five minutes ago.

"I forgot- I'm totally supposed to be somewhere right now." Santana stood up, an apologetic look on her face as looked down to the frowning blonde. Santana snatched her keys and sunglasses up quickly, shoving her phone back into her pocket.

She really didn't want to leave the coffee house, hell, she didn't want to stop talking to Brittany, but she knew that she'd be in trouble if she were late again, especially after what had happened last time.

Brittany was standing now too, looking at her watch for something to do. "I guess I should go back to my roommate as well." She said in a less than enthusiastic voice, her fingers tracing over the grain of the table.

Santana felt her heart clench, wanting to say screw it and to see if Brittany had any lunch plans, but she knew she couldn't.

"As much as I hate random people throwing drinks in my face, I can say that this is without a doubt the best experience I've had." She wasn't kidding- repressing a shudder as she remembered the slushies that had been tossed in her face back in high school.

"Thank you for the drink Brittany." Santana smiled softly.

"No problem." The blonde smiled, "I'll see you around?" Brittany questioned. Santana felt a swarm of butterflies erupt in her stomach as she grinned back at the blonde, slowly moving to leave.

"How else are you going to get your shirt back?" Santana asked, ignoring the fact that Brittany had told her to keep it. Turning on her heel Santana made her way out of the coffee shop.

x x x

"The witch isn't here is she?" Santana knocked on her agents door, poking her head in as she glanced around the room. The space clear of anyone except the petite blonde behind her desk. Legs kicked up on the corner, a flask titled halfway to her mouth.

"No, she's not. And it's nice of you to show up on time. No wait, you're forty minutes late." Came the snarky reply.

Santana just rolled her eyes, making her way to the seat across from her manager. "Like you can tell time."

"That's the best you got?" The blonde replied challenging reply, staring back at Santana who chose to ignore her- leaning back in her seat with a huff.

"Nice shirt, did you even shower this morning?" Santana didn't reply though, her thoughts drifting back to twenty minutes ago when she'd been with Brittany, her finger unconsciously thumbing the hem of Brittany's black tank top.

"Anyways, back to business," Her agent clapped, tearing off one of three blue post-its stuck to her phone, "We know you're on holiday, or whatever, but the label agreed that you spending an entire three months without work wouldn't reflect well on the company." She said, reading word for word off the small piece of paper.

Santana instantly jerked forward, narrowing her eyes at the older woman. "I earned this time off Rhodes!"

"I know," She started, tearing a second post-it off her receiver, squinting as she read, "but it's still in your best interest that you are seen doing something productive."

"Bullshit. This has got to be something Shelby thought up." Santana argued, crossing her arms over her chest aggressively.

"Wrong, kiddo. This gem goes out to Holly, she said you wouldn't have a problem with a little extra publicity." Santana glared, why the hell would her publicist want her to be doing extra-publicity? The last thing Holly would want was to be doing more work, everyone knew that.

Santana pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to focus her anger. "Remind me again, what the point was in hiring the first boozy, ex-broadway-pill-popping-flop that I met as my agent when you do nothing but throw me under the fucking bus?!"

Okay, so maybe she needed to focus her anger on Shelby, but she wasn't around to yell at.

The blonde raised her hands, trying to calm Santana down, but all it did was set her more on edge, clenching her jaw in frustration. "You don't have to be dramatic, kiddo. Besides, you don't even know what you have to do yet."

"I'm not being dramatic April!" Santana exclaimed, standing up from her seat. "Tell me how the hell can I get out of it?"

"You can't. We've already signed the contracts. It's a done deal." Santana felt like she had been slapped across the face. All she had wanted to do was to enjoy her three months off in peace. Of course there'd be the occasional interview or appearance, but she was promised that she wouldn't have to deal with any corporate shit until September!

"Who's we? Shouldn't I be the one calling the shots in regards to my career?" She argued, why did everything have to turn into a mess right as she's finally finding her feet again.

"The Label, sweetheart. And no, if we left you alone to call the shots you'd end up drinking tequila in the lobby and committing a dozen felonies."

There was a beat of silence as Santana processed what April had said.

"I think you got us mixed up again Rhodes."

"Potato, vodka kiddo." April shrugged with a dismissive wave.

"Tell them we already agreed to something else." Santana demanded, desperate to get this whole deal off the table.

"No can do."

"Tell them I'm sick."

"Look Santana, as much as I'd love to help you out, this goes above my pay grade. I'm just your Agent, they pay me to break the bad news to you." April explained trying her best to shoot a sympathetic smile towards the younger woman.

"Fuck, April! I'm serious. Why would they ever think that signing me up to do some ridiculous child kissing, pervy share-holders hand shake meet and greet would be a good idea!?" Santana all but shouted, slamming her hand on the corner of April's desk.

"That's what you think it is?" April asked. Santana nodded, what else would it be? Shelby liked showing her off to the creepy higher-ups all the time, another reason why she hated her boss. "That's ridiculous, we'd never try that again," April laughed, "besides, the Label and I both agree agree that you doing this YouTube thing would be a great way for you to connect with your fans and promote your latest album."

"YouTube? Rhodes, what the hell are you talking about?" Santana shook her head, confusion written all over her face.

"It's a Video-"

"I know what YouTube is! What the hell does it have to do with me?"

"We've signed you up for a month of filming with a professional blogger. Her channel is one of the most popular on YouTube- it airs on TV too." April explained slowly, reading off the third post-it note from her receiver. "She's worked with the Label and other artists before, but none as long as a month."

"Why am I so special?"

"Because you have a massive fan base that are chomping at the bit to learn more about the real 'Santana Lopez'" April grinned, her arms opening up widely in exaggerated excitement, "and also something about needing to fulfil some final duties to her contract or whatever." She added as an afterthought, ignoring the pissed off look on Santana's face.

"Great, so I'm helping helping this random internet nerd instead of the other way around." Santana said, piecing two and two together. Of course Shelby would stick her with some washed out wannabe to punish her instead of letting her enjoy her free time in peace.

"Not so special after all are ya?" April plopped black down, her swivel chair teetering from side to side at the unexpected movement. Santana flinched, hoping April wouldn't repeat that one time when she had decided to take a ride on her office equipment before having her usual post liquid lunch half hour break.

"I can still fire you you know."

April smirked, jabbing a finger back at Santana. "Then who else would you call to sneak you margaritas when you're stuck in a meeting with the boss lady?" She asked.

"I could get anyone here to do that for me, they love me." Santana scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"They're scared of you." April pointed out dryly.

"Same thing." Santana shrugged. All she had to do was snap her fingers and some intern would be at her beck and call, it was great.

A few moments of silence went by. April busy sorting her mechanical pencils back into their little pot while Santana processed what she had just been told. Four weeks? And they expected her to do what exactly? It's not like she would just sing in front of a camera for God knows how long. That's what her concerts were for.

Santana wondered what she'd have to do, hopefully none of it would include her having to any kind of weird interviews with balding men. She hated that. Clearing her throat she looked back to her agent.

"When does this whole thing start anyway? Do I have to do anything?" Santana asked.

"Two weeks or so, I'm not sure, Holly has all the info back in her office." April shrugged, "I think Holly'll be having a meeting with you later on in the week, telling you your schedule and such. She's got it all worked out, you just have to worry about looking good for the camera." Santana shuddered, she hated the paparazzi in her life, she always had to look her best. Lest the gossip rags try and make out that she's turned into some soft grunge, jicama loving lesbian- they would have a field day.

"Now kiddo, what do you say to us cracking open some of the boxed wine I have in the back of the fridge?" April asked, breaking Santana out her thoughts. She shook her head at the blonde with a less than apologetic smile.

"I'll have to pass, I'm not in the mood for that kind of lunch today Rhodes." Santana got up from her chair, watching as April copied her movements. Ready to escort her back to the door.

"Your loss." The tiny blonde swayed.

Santana laughed. April may not know much, but she gets the job done, drunk or not. 'Sober is just a state of mind.' At least, that's what was printed on April's business card.

"I'll see you next time boozy." Santana said with a final wave, reaching for the door as she let herself out.

Walking out of the the back of the building she plucked out her phone, checking the messages she'd missed from Quinn.

_Quinn - Hey bitch, answer your phone._

And then another one ten minutes after Santana had inadvertently ignored her calls.

_Quinn - Get me some frozen yogurt when you come back._

Rolling her eyes Santana tapped out of her messages, knowing she would wind up getting the damn yogurt anyway. Quinn had always been a master of making her cravings someone else's.

Santana was about to put her phone away when she paused, a strange feeling nagging at the back of her mind, like she had forgotten to do something.

Staring at her phone for a few seconds Santana thought back to her day, when it hit her.

She forgot to ask for Brittany's number.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to those liking the story so far! I was a little nervous about posting this chapter, so let me know what you think. I'm hoping to continue updating this fairly regularly with longish chapters. I don't have a beta, but if anyone's interested let me know :)_

Chapter Two

"Fabray!" Santana shouted as she walked through the front door, throwing her keys on the hallway table as she made her way into her apartment.

She and Quinn lived in a large, open floored apartment; two stories with three bedrooms. Technically speaking it was Santana's apartment. She had bought it just over two years ago with her first big check and whatever saving's she'd had, moving out of the dingy apartment she and Quinn had shared in the Village.

The walls were shell white, with hardwood floors throughout the entire apartment. Santana and Quinn had had to hire a decorator to help them furnish the apartment- the first time Quinn had taken Santana furniture shopping had been a disaster.

Santana had been kicked out of the bath department when she'd not so kindly tried to explain to an unsuspecting couple that their tile choices made her want to take the display bleach, and pour it into her eye sockets.

And it really didn't help that Quinn then decided to take Santana to another store, insisting that they had to figure out what kind of kitchen appliances they needed. That was a special memory for Santana, it'd been a productive day. Especially when she had demonstrated the pros and cons of buying a blender by using Quinn's cardigan for an interested crowd of six.

Which was how they ended up not talking to each other for two days. Quinn finally giving in with the idea to hire an interior designer. Santana had reluctantly agreed, with the condition that she held the final approval.

Two agonizing weeks later they were left with a fully furnished apartment. Complete with a gourmet kitchen, a personalized office (with a library) for Quinn, a music room for Santana and two amazing master bedrooms.

Quinn had taken the liberty to donate most of their old and outdated things. Keeping her ridiculously large book collection and her art set. Which basically consisted of random abstract art (most of which Santana couldn't tell if they were upside down or not) and her beloved 'will be worth a lot of money some day' photography collection.

There was one piece that Santana did like, but she would never tell Quinn about it though.

Santana had been sleeping on their couch in their old apartment three years ago when Quinn had stumbled through the door. Lugging in a large canvas wrapped securely in brown paper. The thing was almost as big as she was, telling Santana she had bought it from one of her college friends. She didn't know what it was supposed to be, but every time Santana looked at she felt drawn to it. Santana had never been interested in art, especially that blobby random kind but this was an exception. The painting now hung on display in the living room where everyone could see it, and as perplexing as it had been to Quinn, Santana had never given her a reason why.

Moving through the apartment Santana ignored the desire to run up to her room and take a nap, instead searching for her elusive best friend.

"Q, you here? I got your precious yogurt!" She shouted.

Santana walked into the kitchen, noticing her dishes from that morning gone with a satisfied smirk. Quinn could never stand a mess, something Santana always took full advantage of. Placing the yogurt into the freezer, she moved to pick out a fresh strawberry from it's punnet when heard she a voice behind her.

"Those are mine." Rolling her eyes Santana turned slowly, eyeing Quinn up and down. The blonde stood by the counter, hand on her hip.

Santana shrugged, lifting the strawberry to her lips with a raised eyebrow, daring Quinn to stop her as she bit into the fruit, enjoying the annoyed huff she received from the blonde.

Smacking her lips together with a smirk Santana stalked her way out of the kitchen, "Did you get my stuff?" Quinn asked as Santana retreated to the living room. The brunette shook her head turning around to face her best friend.

"S'in the freezer." She called back with a wave, walking backwards slowly until she felt her legs knock against the back of the couch.

Santana tumbled backwards, falling unceremoniously on the long couch. She straightened herself up, folding one of her legs underneath her, the other finding purchase on the coffee table. Letting out a deep breath, Santana let her head fall to the back of the couch half listening to the sounds of Quinn moving around in the kitchen.

She was tired. Mainly from the amount of time she'd spent outside, underprepared for the low tolerance she'd built up for the summer heat. Plus, she was still pissed at her label, she really didn't want to have to do some stupid filming project. No one even watches that stuff anyway, Santana thought bitterly.

Not to mention Brittany. The blonde had kept appearing in Santana's thoughts on her way home. Even briefly entertaining the idea of going back to the coffee house to see if she had come back. But had dismissed immediately, first of all knowing that would be extremely creepy and second of all, Brittany had said something about going back to her roommate, so she probably wouldn't have been back in the area.

Santana heard Quinn's feet pad across the apartment, shuffling over to the empty space next to Santana.

"At least you remembered what kind this time." She said, raising a yogurt covered spoon to her lips.

"You're lucky you got it. There's a reason you do the shopping." Santana huffed, folding her arms across her chest as she turned to face her friend.

"Aw, did Santana have a bad day?" Quinn mocked.

"Don't be a bitch Q." Santana glared. "You know what it's like when I go to the supermarket, I hate that place! Plus the fact that there weren't cameras when I went in, but they had somehow appeared when I was coming out didn't help." It was true. When she had walked out of the corner market there had been four guys with cameras calling her name.

She had resisted the urge to flip them off when they had started calling out her name. Random tourists deciding to join in, with them. Because even if you have no idea who they were, everyone had to take pictures of someone vaguely important.

She was sure they had managed to take the worlds worst pictures of her too.

"I can see it now, they'll probably already have a blog post about how obsessed with froyo I am and predict how much weight I'll gain because of it. This is the third time this week that you made me get you that crap. Where the hell are you putting it?" She grumbled.

Quinn just shrugged, taking a big scoop out of her bowl as she spoke. "S'how it 's S."

"Close your mouth, I don't wanna see that." Santana grimaced. Quinn ignored her, swallowing for a second as her eyes trailed to check the TV across the room. It was playing some old re-run of some sitcom.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, until Quinn suddenly lifted head up sniffing the air. "Why do you smell like coffee? You ever heard about something called a breath mint?" She curled her nose up, turning to examine the brunette sitting beside her.

"What happened to that cute top you were wearing this morning?" Quinn continued with a curious expression.

"Sitting in a trash can somewhere." Santana shrugged.

"Care to elaborate?" Quinn pushed, confused at Santana's vagueness.

"This girl ran into me. My shirt got destroyed and she had a spare."

"You made her give you a new shirt didn't you? The poor girl, you probably scared her for life." Quinn chuckled, imagining Santana loosing her shit on the street as she continued eating.

"I didn't make her do anything Q." It kinda pisses Santana off when Quinn always assumes shit like that. That she always goes to the yelling place (even though she does). Just because it happened a couple times didn't make her some kind of psycho bitch.

"Don't bite my head off, jeez. Why are you in such a bad mood?"

So Santana tells her, she explains the shitty meeting with April and the crap that Shelby is no doubt making Holly do. She rants about how much she hates the heat and how fucking annoying the paparazzi are, leaving out her interactions with Brittany.

She doesn't think it's worth anything to tell Quinn about a girl she'd flirted with for all of two seconds. Because then Quinn will of course ask her if she got her number and Santana will get even more frustrated because she didn't, and she doesn't even know if she'll she the blonde again. Sure she said she'd give her her shirt back, but the chances of that happening were crazy.

"Does that mean you're not gonna help with the shop?" Quinn asked when Santana finishes.

Santana groaned loudly, her head falling back to the head of the couch.

Quinn had just graduated from Columbia. Getting some important business degree or something- Santana wasn't a hundred percent sure. All she knew was that Quinn wanted to become so big powerful CEO someday, something Santana did not doubt her friend wouldn't be capable of.

The only problem was that Quinn already kind of had her own business.

Technically it wasn't hers, it was a bookshop that she had worked part time at through studying. The owner was old and didn't have any children or living friends. A few months back they had taken a fall and had asked Quinn if she'd take over for a while, managing the two person staff and handling the finances.

Quinn had jumped at the chance. She had been doing interviews with companies, but none of them had any open positions. So she now worked there full time, needing Santana to help out with extra work during the summer.

"Can't you just get monobrow to help you out? I'm sure he'd say yes, that kid wets himself whenever you're around." Santana said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"He has a name S." Quinn defended.

Quinn had some weird attachment to the two creepy mouth breathers she worked with. Santana assumed it had something to do with the fact that they both worshiped Quinn and hated her. Neither of the freaky twins paid any attention to Santana when the blonde was around.

"And I'm sure his sibling parents are really proud of it." She bit back.

"Whatever, you said you'd help." Quinn said with a scowl, pointing her spoon dangerously close to Santana who flinched away.

"Did I?" Santana questioned, a devious look spreading over her face. "I don't remember."

Quinn got up off the couch, walking back to the kitchen with her empty bowl, throwing a warning look over her shoulder to Santana.

"You'll be there this week, or I won't do your laundry."

Damn.

x x x

"Santana, so good of you to finally join us!"

"Ugh, can it Berry. You're the one that wanted to do lunch on your side of the tracks." Santana grumbled, pulling her chair out. Not bothering to say hi to her friends, as she placed her bag down beside her.

"The theatre district is hardly the wrong side of the tracks Santana, and I'm sure Kurt is as offended as I am that you would even insinuate that we-" Santana held her hand out with a growl, effectively shutting the shorter girl up.

"Yeah, yeah. I've actually got a life and I don't want to spend it listening to the rest of that sentence." Santana bit back, snatching up Kurt's discarded menu and scanning through the specials.

"I see you haven't changed since I last saw you Satan." Kurt nodded, eyes trailing over Santana's outfit approvingly, satisfied with what she was wearing.

Santana rolled her eyes. She had specifically made sure she hadn't worn the same jeans she had worn the last time she'd seen him. Not wanting to deal with his high octave shrieking again. Kurt had affectionately described the pants as 'butch' and 'low rent', just because they had rips in the knees did not make her a dude. Besides, they made her look badass, and she could make anything look good.

"And I see you're still the prettiest pony in all the land." She nodded, flipping the menu to see the drinks. "And we saw each other what? Like a week ago, don't you remember that God awful karaoke you, your lady and your hag forced us into?"

"I am not a hag!" Rachel gasped, staring at Santana disapprovingly.

"If it looks like a hag, dresses like a hag…" Santana trailed off, smirking at the other girl.

Rachel narrowed her eyes, pointing to Santana, ready to try and defend herself, but Kurt cut in. Like well a seasoned ref in boxing match he held out his hands between the two.

"As much as I love your fights," He started with an unamused glare, "which I do. How about we table this for now. I wanna hear about Santana's tour!" He clapped with an excited smile, turning back to Santana.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind hearing about it too. We haven't properly caught up since you returned." Rachel agreed, both of them turning to Santana with expectant smiles.

Deciding to order first, Santana told them to wait. Stalling so she could actually think of something to tell them. She finally managed to flag down a waiter they placed their orders, asking for some drinks.

Kurt and Rachel listened to Santana's tour stories, well at least Kurt did. Rachel had managed to have an opinion on pretty much everything. From the towns, to the concert venues, to her set list, Santana was on her last leg as she wrapped up her tale, reluctantly turning the conversation to Rachel.

"How's whatever 50 year old play your doing going anyway hobbit?" Santana questioned, steering the conversation away from herself.

"Oh! That's so nice of you to ask! I-" Rachel began, but Santana wasn't really listening, instantly tuning the hobbit out. Something she always did when Rachel was around, nobody ever really seemed to notice. Probably because they were doing it too.

It had been a few days since she'd met with April. She'd gotten a phone call that morning from her publicist, Holly had asked her to come into her office in a couple of days for a meeting. Santana wasn't pleased, it was going to be about the new project she was going to do.

Santana didn't have much planned for the rest of the day either. Well, except for going around to the bookshop after lunch and hanging around with Quinn. Santana didn't plan on doing any work, just inconveniencing her best friend in any way she knew how- and torturing any annoying customers.

"- and of course we'll both be attending Mercedes' launch! We RSVP'd, what was it?" Rachel paused finally taking a breath from her spiel. Looking to Kurt expectantly who answered her promptly.

"Three weeks ago. It's going to fabulous! She's been so elusive lately… I don't know what's been going on with that girl." Kurt pondered, looking to Santana and Rachel for answers as they finished the last of their meals.

Now that Santana thought about it she hadn't actually heard from the Diva since she'd been back in the City. Sure she'd gotten a couple of texts welcoming her back, but other than that there had been radio silence.

"It's been months since I've seen Wheezy." Santana said.

"It's been a few weeks for me as well, she cancelled our juice date last Sunday." Rachel admitted.

She and Quinn had received invitations for the launch way back, it wasn't an option for Santana to not be there though. Sharing the same label Santana was expected to show her support for the other talents, it was just a bonus that it happened to be one of her closest friends.

"I'm sure 'Cedes has a good reason. I mean, just the words 'juice-date' sound like the start of a low budget horror movie." Santana smirked, downing the last few sips of her water.

"Either way, this Saturday night is going to amazing. We just got these new suits in from Versace and Isabelle decided that she didn't even want to use for the shoot last week. So she offered it to us instead, God, that woman is like my own fairy godmother." Kurt gushed.

"I thought you were already your own fairy godmother." Santana grinned. Kurt just scoffed, used to Santana's snark.

The rest of their lunch was filled with Kurt and Rachel filling Santana in on the gossip that she had missed out while she had been away. Apparently, their friend Mike was thinking about proposing to their other friend Tina.

"We're what? Twenty three years old and they're already thinking about getting married? I thought they were supposed to be the mature ones." Santana laughed, stopping when she noticed at her friends unamused expressions. "What?" She glared.

"Santana, why must you be so flippant about commitment? Elliot and I, and Finn and Rachel are all quite comfortable in our relationships." Kurt sighed out.

"What's that supposed to mean? I date." Santana bit out defensively.

"Meeting a girl at a bar and then going back to her place every other week isn't dating." Kurt replied, shaking his head at Santana. "Maybe you should try finding someone special instead of looking for a one night stand?" Kurt asked dryly. Rachel nodding along in agreement beside him.

Clenching her fists, Santana glared back at the pair. "Look, I like my life. I don't need you telling me how to live it. I'm not the only one not in a relationship. Are you two grilling Quinn or Mercedes on their lunch breaks as well?" Kurt and Rachel didn't reply, staring down at their empty plates instead.

"Thought so. Until you two start handing out pamphlets to all your single friends, stop trying to tell me how to live my life. I'm twenty two not thirty five." She finished, enjoying the guilty looks that spread across both their faces.

"We're just worried about you." Rachel spoke, looking up to Santana wearily. "You haven't properly dated someone in three years- we're not trying make you feel bad. The opposite really." Rachel smiled nervously, Kurt nodding along in agrement. Santana didn't know how to respond, not knowing if she should be offended or not.

Santana knew that the only stable relationships she had in her life were her friends and her family, even thought she'd occasionally seen them in the past four years. It's not that she didn't want a girlfriend, she was sure it would be great. She just wasn't in a place where she could afford to waste her time on something that could end up hurting her. Besides, how could she maintain a relationship when she was bouncing across the country every few months. It wasn't what somebody would look for in a girlfriend.

Sighing deeply, Santana avoided eye contact with the two. Running her hand through her hair she looked down to her phone to check the time. Kurt and Rachel growing silent yet again. Looking back up to them she saw Rachel checking over her phone while Kurt sipped the rest of his latte.

"I've got to go meet Quinn." She said. Kurt nodded with a strained smile. "I'll see you two at the launch." She said, tossing a few bills from her wallet onto the table.

Kurt and Rachel stood up to say goodbyes. The three of them feeling some of the tension melting away- experts in having fought each other over the years.

Santana made her way out of the restaurant and onto the street, hailing a cab to Quinn's shop.

x x x

"S! Hurry up! I don't want to be late!" Quinn shouted.

"We're already late! No one shows up to these things on time anyway." Santana shouted back.

She was sitting in front of her dressing table, applying the last touches of her makeup when Quinn walked in through her door holding two different shoes.

"Left or right?" The blonde asked, holding them up high behind Santana so she could see them in her mirror.

"Right." Santana nodded.

They had about five minutes before they were supposed to be out the door to Mercedes' party. Technically the event had started over an hour ago, but Santana had a rule about arriving on time to company events. That she didn't. Much to Quinn's displeasure.

Quinn had been excited all day, whenever Santana was forced to go to an event she brought Quinn. It wasn't that she wanted too exactly, it's just that her Label wanted her to adopt a certain image when it came to her love life. That it was non-existent. At least, that's how it came across to Santana.

"Do you think there'll be anyone interesting there?" Quinn asked making her way over to Santana's walk in closet. Snacking up the matching pair to the shoe she had already snuck out earlier that night.

"Should be. Shelby likes to make these things as big as she can." Santana shrugged, watching Quinn plop down on the corner of her bed.

"Mmm, she does throw a good party." Quinn grinned.

She and Quinn had different opinions when it came to Santana's boss. Quinn thought she was only doing what was best for the young singer, but Santana wasn't quite convinced. Sure, she was two and a half years into an amazing career, but she still didn't feel like she was getting everything she could.

Santana didn't tell Quinn that though. The blonde still thought that Santana only invited her to these events because she was the only person she wanted there. She was sure Quinn would have something to say if she ever found out that Santana wasn't permitted to bring a guest of her own choosing. Shelby needed to approve pretty much everything Santana did, going out of her way to shape Santana in the way she wanted the world to see her. And if Santana wanted to keep her job, then she was obligated to do as she said.

"You'd hope. Bitch sold her soul for her career so many years ago you'd expect her be able to do something good." Santana grumbled. Sliding out of her chair she went to her closet. It wasn't really a closet, so much as more of a second room. Walls lined with expensive designer clothes and free swag she had gotten from photo shoots and different designers. Shoes, dresses you name it, Santana had it in every color.

Half of the things she had, she hadn't even had the chance to wear. Quinn stealing a pair of shoes from her collection every now and then. It was about the only thing they had in common fashionably- shoe size. Santana usually opting for form fitting cuts while the blonde stuck to loose-flowing baby doll dresses and preppy outfits.

Finding the shoes she wanted she slipped them on, using the wall to balance herself. Pausing, she turned and looked at herself in the full length mirror by the corner of the room. She was wearing a tight black dress that hugged her curves perfectly, not showing too much of her chest, but showing off her ass in the best way.

She had decided on smoky make up- her eyes smouldering in the bright light of the closet. Her hair falling around her shoulders in soft curls thanks to Quinn, the girl was freakishly talented with a hair curler and makeup brush.

Holly had arranged for Santana and Quinn to be picked up from their apartment. A sleek black town car taking them to the event, to Santana's relief her usual driver was taking them tonight. He had always been great at getting her where she needed to be without a mess.

"Holy shit." Quinn stared wide-eyed out the passenger side window. There were lights flashing on the outside of the car, Santana rolled her eyes watching Quinn. The girl was fidgeting with her hair, smoothing out the bottom of her dress neurotically as she tried to see what was going on outside. It didn't matter how many of these things Quinn came to, she was always nervous about screwing up in front a camera. Even though the cameras were never that interested in Quinn.

_Three_. Santana counted down in her head. Hearing the familiar sound of their driver slamming his door shut, moving to Quinn's door so he could let them out.

_Two_. She watched as a shadow came over the door, blocking some of the flashes from the two girls. Quinn straightened her back, her best event smile in place as the door clicked open.

_One_. Letting out a breath Santana kept to her seat. Waiting for Quinn to be escorted out, she avoided looking at the path ahead, trying not to be blinded before she even stood up.

She saw the drivers hand appear out of the corner or her eye. Taking her cue, she careful placed her hand in his, gracefully stepping out onto the curb, praying she wouldn't trip or stumble in her heels.

"Santana!"

"Miss Lopez!"

"Over here!"

The paparazzi shouted. Their whole mob growing louder as the others noticed her. Santana smiled politely, keeping her her head high and she looked above the flashes, tracking Quinn with her eyes as she followed her into the building.

They finally made their way into the party. Santana having had to stop and make small talk with several important looking people on their journey, turning what would have a five minute walk into fifteen.

Quinn didn't mind though, introducing herself like a pro. She said that getting her name out there might pay off one day later in her career. Santana wasn't so sure she agreed, noticing a couple of them had eyed Quinn in a way that suggested they were not particularly interested in offering her a job.

She heard Quinn let out a low whistle, the blonde taking in the room as they moved towards the bar. There was a long bar lining the side of the massive room, leather couches grouped off around the room with small glass tables and a dance floor in the middle. Except there wasn't any dancing, just people standing around in groups with their overpriced drinks. Santana cringed- figuring her boss would have gone all out with something like this.

Santana looked at the high hanging chandeliers and framed art pieces and mirrors on the wall close to her. The walls were dark, and the floors were mahogany. Mixing perfectly with the soft notes of the band that filled the air. Santana didn't recognize them, probably some new talent she guessed.

"Santana, good of you to finally join us." A voice called from behind her.

"Shelby." She nodded, turning around she watched as the tall brunette descended on her. Santana's jaw clenched tightly, ready to be told by her boss how many different ways she was screwing up.

"You look lovely Santana, as do you, Quinn." Shelby smiled courteously, her cold eyes contradicting her sickly sweet tone.

"Surely, an executive of Titan Records has far more important things to do than make smalltalk with us?" Santana asked, raising her eyebrows in question. Just as Quinn handed her a drink, nudging Santana with a warning glare.

"I was just coming to wish you a good night. Make sure that not that nothing unexpected will happen." It was a threat and Santana knew it. Shelby was here to make sure she didn't fuck up. Santana seethed, who the fuck did Corcoran think she was? It's not like Santana had ever pulled anything in the past to give her reason to say these things to her.

That was a lie. It wasn't her fault that some creepy forty year old tried to get handsy with her at an event last year. And it wasn't her fault that it resulted in Santana causing a scene because the guy did not understand the she wasn't interested. So maybe she got a little drunk sometimes, it was the only way she knew how to get through this bullshit.

Santana wanted to argue back at Shelby but she swallowed the urge, nodding slowly, she gave Shelby a forced smile.

"Why would anyone want to ruin such a lovely event?" She said, her eyes hardening at her boss who nodded approvingly before turning her attention to some new arrivals.

"Well, I must excuse myself ladies. Please enjoy yourselves, I hope to see you later in the night." Liar.

Quinn smiled, thanking Shelby as she brushed past them. Santana stood dead still for a couple of seconds, repressing the need to turn around and throw her drink at the woman. Moving her glass to her lips, she downed the contents in a practiced move, ignoring the disapproving look on Quinn's face.

Moving to order a second drink Santana scanned the room, looking for their friends. Hearing, the tell-tale squawk of Rachel Berry closing in on them.

"Quinn! Santana! You are both looking great tonight!" She complimented. Santana turned around with her new drink, slowly looking Rachel's outfit up and down with approval.

Kurt. She decided, noticing Berry actually looked less than appalling for once.

Nodding, Santana turned back to her drink taking slow sips as she listened to Quinn and Rachel catch up with one another. Santana wondered where Mercedes was, wanting to see her friend. she would never admit it but she had missed her while she had been on tour. It was the first time they hadn't been performing together in a while.

The two girls had started their careers within a couple years of each other. Mercedes had been living in LA for a few months after graduating, when Titan Records had signed her when someone had bought one of the cd's she'd been selling out of her car. About a year later Mercedes had decided to move to New York, relocating to the east coast to be closer to her friends.

Busy working double shifts that barely covered her half of the rent, Santana sung in any venue with an open mic. Over a year after she had moved to the city she started to get approached by recruiters searching for fresh blood. It was Mercedes who had made her choice for her, telling her to chose Titan Records. Mercedes had shown a video of her performing to Titan Records, with the warning that other scouts were already trying to sign her. If it weren't for Mercedes, Santana wasn't sure where she would have ended up.

After releasing her first EP Santana had been asked to be the opening performer for Mercedes' tour, playing a mix of her own songs and covers that she had perfected during over the years. When she had returned back to New York, the label had asked her to complete her first album. Her performances with Mercedes had boosted her sales on iTunes and people wanted to here more from her.

Santana turned back to her friends, looking behind Quinn and Rachel as Kurt and Elliot walked over towards them with with wide smiles. Saying their hello's they ordered their drinks and made their way over to once of the empty lounges by the corner of the room. Sitting and drinking they stayed there waiting for Mercedes to appear.

After a while Santana felt herself tuning her friends out, growing more impatient the longer Mercedes didn't show. Taking in the seventy or so people chatting amongst themselves, Santana's eyes flitted around the room. Occasionally eavesdropping on a conversation or two she searched for her absentee friend in the throng of people. Stopping when she saw the last person she'd ever expected on the opposite side of the room, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"I'll be right back." Santana cleared her throat, placing her half drunk glass back onto the table by the couch. She rose, standing above her friends.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked curiously, the others looking up at her as well.

"None of your business Fabray." Santana tossed over her shoulder as she turned away. Focused on winding her way through the maze of guests.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Santana strolled up behind the blonde, smirking as she whispered loudly enough for her to hear, "If I'd had known I'd be seeing you tonight, I would have brought your shirt."

Brittany jumped, quickly turning around in surprise. "Santana?" Brittany's eyes wide with shook as she took in the brunette.

"Brittany." Santana nodded, her eyes raking over the blonde appreciatively, Brittany doing the same thing to Santana, a smile playing on her lips.

"As good as you looked in my shirt, you definitely look better tonight." Brittany grinned playfully.

"Back at you." Santana laughed, a familiar fluttering rising in her stomach at Brittany's smile. Shaking her head, Santana felt herself frown, wondering what the blonde was doing at Mercedes' party.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asked, almost as though she could read Santana's thoughts. It wasn't that much of a coincidence, Santana conceded. They were both equally confused.

Santana frowned, answering carefully. "I'm here with some friends. What are you doing here?" She asked, wanting to know why Brittany had suddenly turned up at one of her labels events nearly a week after they had met.

"I'm here with my roommate. Like a plus one." Brittany explained with an easy smile.

Santana felt her stomach drop; of course Brittany was here with someone. "You're here for date?" She found herself asking, knowing her hopes about the mysterious blonde had been misguided.

"No!" Brittany shook her head fiercely, a disgusted look crossing her face. "That would be so weird!" She continued with a laugh, Santana felt so out of the loop, staring back at Brittany with confusion, she explained. "It's more like, me being here for moral support. He- we don't really know anyone here, at least, we didn't, so we decided to go together. But now you're here," Brittany grinned, "and I definitely know who you are."

"You do?" Panic rose in Santana's chest, studying Brittany's face carefully.

Quirking an eyebrow at Santana, Brittany paused, a questioning look on her face. "The coffee shop, remember?"

Relief flooded through Santana's body. She didn't know why exactly, but she didn't want Brittany to know who she really was. She didn't want Brittany to start judging her or decide to suddenly look her up on her phone, scouring the internet for every single thing reporters had said about her in the past. She liked the blonde and didn't want to loose her before she even got to know her.

"Oh, yeah, of course I remember." She nodded, putting on her best reassuring smile. Not knowing how she could ever really forget about the blonde.

"You're a goof." Brittany laughed, nudging Santana softly with her arm gently.

Santana smiled shyly, remembering why she had even come over in the first place, "So, you're here with your roommate? How'd that happen? I mean, not everyone gets an invite to these things." She asked, hoping she didn't offend Brittany with the question.

"I know, everything's super fancy and everyone looks really serious." Brittany fake whispered.

Santana smiled, completely taken with the way Brittany was so easygoing and happy about everything. "Sam, my roommate," She started, "he's been seeing this girl and she invited us both which was really nice of her." Brittany explained. She looked like she wanted to add something else, but she pursed her lips looking away slightly, decided not to continue.

"Who is it?" Santana asked, curious about Brittany's roommate. They poor guy was probably seeing some corporate bitch who wanted to show off.

"Mercedes?" She answered, her voice slowly trailing off into a question as she noticed the incredulous expression that slowly took over Santana's face.

"Your roommate is seeing her?" Santana clarified.

"You're roommate, Sam?" Santana asked again, Brittany nodded yes, "he's like, actually dating Mercedes? Mercedes Jones?"

"Yeah! Sam said that Mercedes didn't want to be bored all night and since we've only met a couple times before Sam thought it'd be the perfect opportunity."

That bitch invited all of her friends. How could she be bored? Santana found herself thinking bitterly, wondering why Mercedes hadn't bothered to mention any of this to her. Well, not about the Brittany thing, that she was seeing someone, they always told each other who they were dating.

"Cedes' always did like to bring out the big guns to impress people. And Wheezy always denies being like Berry…" Santana mumbled.

"What?" Brittany asked, leaning forward to hear Santana over the echoing conversations in the room. "Do you know Mercedes?" The blonde asked curiously.

"Uh yeah," Santana admitted reluctantly, "we go way back."

"Really?"

Santana nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"Well if she knows you then now I'll like her even more." Brittany decided with a firm nod.

Wait, was she flirting with me? Santana thought, happiness flooding through her.

"I'd say the same about your roommate, but I prefer meeting people before I judge them." Santana replied. "Just because I like you, doesn't mean I'll like your roommate." She shrugged.

"You like me, huh?" Brittany grinned, her eyes lighting playfully.

"Of course, don't you like me?" She smiled, deciding to be bold with the blonde, a jolt of heat shooting through her stomach. Enjoying the way Brittany was biting her lip trying not to smile at the brunette. Santana resisted the urge to reach out and run her fingers across it.

"Ye-"

"Satan!" A voice shouted from a few feet away. Turning quickly Santana growled, holding up her index finger to Brittany with an apologetic look, silently asking her to give her a minute. The blonde nodded, turning to look at the people talking on the dance floor.

Santana forced a smile, the two women drawing closer together. "Wheezy?! How long's it been?"

"Last November? I can't believe I haven't seen you since then girl." Mercedes laughed, reaching her closed fist out for Santana to bump with her own.

"I'll bet you missed me," Santana insisted smugly. Mercedes just shook her head knowingly; "of course you missed having the hottest bitch in New York by your side… And. Here. I. Am." Santana grinned, flourishing her arms out to her sides in a confident bow.

"Santana if you're gonna start flirting with me, then I'm gonna need to get another drink." Mercedes rolled her eyes, pushing Santana away lightly.

"Don't flatter yourself. Besides," Santana smiled mischievously, "I heard that you went and got yourself a new slice?"

Mercedes frowned, "What are you talking about?" Santana grinned, ready to start teasing her friend.

"Your new lover, Saaam." She drawled out his name, "when were you gonna tell us?" She asked, staring at Mercedes whose eyes widened comically.

"How'd you find out about that?"

"Please," she scoffed with a wave, "I know everything."

Santana paused, finally piecing two and two together. "Is this why you've been off the grid lately? Lady Hummel and Señor Berry were worried about you, but I knew you could take care of yourself- well, actually I suppose you were letting Sam take care of-"

"Okay!" Mercedes whisper yelled, hushing Santana while she looked around quickly to see if anyone had heard.

Crossing her arms over her chest Santana looked expectantly back at Mercedes with a smirk. "Are you gonna introduce me to your new secret mistress? I know he's here." She could see Mercedes internally debating whether or not to indulge her. Giving up with a sigh, Mercedes knew that Santana would only grow more persistent.

"Ugh, fine. Come with me." Mercedes brushed past her, making her way to where Santana had been standing minutes before.

Brittany was still in the same spot. Except now she was talking with a tall blonde boy, his back was turned towards Santana and Mercedes, who made their way forward. Brittany's eyes trailed away from Sam's; feeling Santana's watching her she smiled brightly at the brunette.

"Hey Brittany." Santana waved, nodding to the blonde.

"Hey Santana." Brittany stepped forward, pulling her into a quick hug. Santana inhaled deeply as her nose buried into the blondes long hair- the sweet smell invading her senses Brittany's warm hand brushing against her side. Santana felt a pang of disappointment as Brittany pulled away, turning back to the other two.

"Who are you?" Sam asked. His eyes darting between Santana and Brittany, looking confused at their interaction. Mercedes wasn't that far off from her boyfriend either, staring at Santana, her brow raised in confusion. "You two know each other?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, we go way back." Brittany smirked, looking to Santana who nodded approvingly, enjoying the uncertain look the couple shared with each other.

"Really Britt?" Sam asked, looking Santana up and down. Santana fought the urge to glare; not enjoying the way Mercedes was staring at her. She could be nice when she wanted to be.

"Totally, Santana and I are besties." She smiled.

"I thought I was your best friend?" He asked.

"Sorry Lips, Britts loves me more." Santana shrugged, looking over to Brittany who nodded in response.

"So, I take it you're Sam?" Santana guessed. "How long you been seeing my girl here?" She grilled the blonde. "Or do you two just meet up and exchange chapsticks?" Santana asked, staring unabashedly at Sam's gigantic mouth.

"Santana…." Mercedes warned, glaring hard at the shorter girl. Santana brushed it off though, opting to stare at Sam, trying to make him uncomfortable. She could see Brittany staring at her with a chastising expression, as if she were trying to tell Santana to be nicer. Santana shrugged her shoulders softly, sending Brittany a silent apology.

"We, uh, we-" Sam started, nervously looking to Mercedes.

"We met about five months ago. You happy?" Mercedes confessed reluctantly.

"Wait Sam, you said it's been a month?!" Brittany questioned the taller blonde, a hurt look crossing over her face. Sam shifted his feet, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck guiltily.

"Months?! You've been holding out on us for five fucking months?" Santana asked, not liking that Mercedes had lied to her for long and that they had also apparently been lying to Brittany too. Santana was confused; Mercedes always, always told her about the guys she was seeing.

"It's not my fault you've been on the other side of the country." Mercedes shot back.

"I'd buy that if you hadn't told me that no one else knew."

"Why were you on the other side of the country?" Brittany interjected curiously, looking at Santana intently.

Mercedes turned to Brittany confused, "You don't-" She started, but Santana cut her off, glaring back at her friend fiercely. She was not about to have Mercedes blow everything.

"Just some stuff for work." Santana shrugged. She stared at Mercedes, the other girl looked at her, wondering why Brittany didn't know about Santana. Santana sent her a pleading look, asking Mercedes to forget about it. Mercedes nodded back almost imperceptibly, with a look that told Santana she wasn't going to let it go.

"So five months, huh?" Santana asked, turning the subject back around. Why didn't you tell us? Berry would've thrown you a party or something."

"Because Rachel would have thrown a party." Mercedes laughed. "I invited Sam tonight so he could officially meet you guys anyway. I didn't want to scare him off with all you guys' crazy." She said, as Sam reached out to take her hand with a loving smile.

"We're not crazy." Santana frowned. Crossing her arms over her chest defensively as a loud noise rung out across the dance floor, a familiar shriek echoing from the dance floor.

"Watch out, I think the hobbit heard her name." Santana cringed as Rachel, Quinn, Kurt and Elliot bee lined their way towards them.

"Mercedes! So good to see you! You are looking positively divine tonight." Kurt praised, dragging Elliot with him into an awkward group hug with the diva.

"Hey you guys." Mercedes grinned as she pulled away, beckoning Rachel and Quinn for a hug too.

Santana stood silently as they said their hellos. Standing next to Brittany, who leaned in closer to the brunette.

"Are they your friends?" Brittany whispered into Santana's ear. Her warm breath sending shivers down the smaller girls spine. Santana glanced up to Brittany as she shuffled away, shaking her head playfully at the girl with a roll of her eyes.

She was about to reply back to the blonde when Rachel spoke up. "Mercedes, Santana who are your guests? Do you all work together?"

Santana froze. "As if Santana can stand anyone she works with." Mercedes answered, barking out a laugh. The rest of the group nodded along, knowing Santana's distaste for her colleagues.

Santana could feel Brittany eyeing her curiously, wanting to know more about Mercedes' remark, Santana quickly decided to shift the attention away from herself.

"I was just getting myself acquainted with 'Cede's new boyfriend." She announced. Watching as her friend's heads snapped up to look at Mercedes, eyes darting between her and Sam. Ignoring the vexed look Mercedes shot her.

"New boyfriend? Mercedes why didn't you tell us?!" Rachel squealed excitedly.

"How long has this been going on?" Kurt asked with a clap.

Sam shifted uncomfortably next to Mercedes, not ready for the new attention of her nosy friends. Mercedes brushed it off though, reaching out to hold his hand, tentative smiles appearing on both their faces.

"This is Sam. And this is his friend Brittany."

"Best friend." Sam clarified, sending a warning look towards Santana and Brittany.

Santana just smirked back, raising her eyebrow challengingly at him. Brittany laughed loudly as nudged Santana with her shoulder. Both of them receiving confused looks from the rest of Santana's friends; Mercedes just shook her head with a curious stare.

"Long story." Santana smirked.

"Hey, you actually look really familiar, have we met before?" Kurt asked Brittany, his eyes squinting slightly as her as he studied her face carefully. Turning to his boyfriend with a confused glance, Elliot looked puzzled as well, trying to place the blonde. "He's right, I feel like I've seen you before?" He asked.

"Now that you mention it, she does look familiar." Rachel started, Santana scoffed.

Feeling oddly protective of Brittany, Santana glared at her friends, ready to tell them to back of when Brittany cut in, smiling kindly.

"I just have one of those faces, I get that all the time." Brittany waved them off with a charming smile. They nodded, accepting her answer as they moved back to grilling the new couple.

Answering all their questions, Santana could tell that Sam and Mercedes were getting tired. They were about to start the story of their first date when Sam glanced at his watch, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Britt, it's just past ten! We're supposed to be gone already." He said to Brittany, sending his girlfriend an apologetic smile. Santana frowned, looking at the two blondes. Not wanting them to leave, Santana hadn't even been able to properly talk to Brittany without being interrupted yet.

"Really?" Brittany's face fell, glancing back over to Santana quickly; she sent her an apologetic smile. "I have a meeting early tomorrow morning before my class," she explained, "And Sam starts work in an hour."

Santana felt a pang of sadness in her chest. She gave the blonde an understanding nod, ignoring the curious look Quinn shot her- the blonde probably wondering why Brittany was only apologizing to Santana.

"It's okay Britt." She smiled. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Mercedes already walking away with Sam- he had already said his goodbyes to the group. Brittany sighed, looking over to her shoulder to Sam, she moved forward to give Santana another hug, again, pulling away too soon for Santana's liking.

"Bye guys, it was really nice meeting you all!" She smiled at the group, tuning to Santana she gave her a softer smile. "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon." She said in a low voce, waving to Santana's friends again, Brittany turned around. Quickly walking off after her roommate.

Santana sighed, wishing the blonde had been able to stay. She wondered if this is how Brittany had felt when Santana had left her the other day. Turning back to her friends, she shrugged at their curious looks.

She was definitely going to need another drink to get through the rest of the night.

x x x

The bookshop wasn't the biggest place in the world. It was long and narrow with dimly lit rooms separated by massive bookshelves that lined every wall. The front was pretty much all popular fiction, easy access for interested customers, as well as the art, music and lifestyle books. The kind that Santana only ever saw used for keeping a table even or sitting in a lobby.

And as you moved down the shop the shelves broke off into the more specific genres. The shelve system was pretty much a giant maze of Science Fiction, Poetry, Non-Fiction, Thrillers and Classics. There were other smaller sections to for sub genres, which were tucked away in corners with old chairs and stools for customers to sit and read on in between the shelves.

Santana's favorite section was all the way at the very back, separated from the rest of the shop by an archway was the Children's Section. There weren't any shelves in there; instead the walls were filled with books, both old and new, with dark beanbag chairs ready for the kids to sit down on. The room had a door on the back wall, leading to the storeroom and Quinn's office.

Santana was pretty sure the kid's section was close by was just so Quinn could steal the beanbags- something she never got to do when Santana was around.

"Who was that girl with Sam and Mercedes last night?" Quinn asked as she walks from out the storeroom carrying a clipboard and pen. Santana sat on top a nest of beanbags, flipping through an old iSpy book.

"Why?" She's still kind of hung over from last night and she doesn't really want to play the question game with Quinn. Regretting her choice to camp out in the Children's Section. She hadn't wanted to move the beanbags; she'd suffered though Quinn noisily moving around books all morning.

"You were talking to her like you knew her." Quinn says, distractedly using the tip of her pen to count books, writing down a number every now any then on her clipboard.

"That because I do know her." Santana flips her page, not even concentrating on the book anymore.

"You've never mentioned her before? And you were being so nice to her, Kurt and Rachel thought you we're playing a game. What was her name again?" Quinn asks as she moves over to one of the other walls in the room.

"Brittany." Santana answers back, not able to fight the smile that appears on her face when she thinks about the blonde she barely knows. Lifting her book up higher she blocks her face from Quinn for a few seconds, feeling eyes stare at the top of her head.

"How do you know her?" Quinn pushes. Santana groans, she really doesn't want to talk to Quinn about Brittany. Sighing out, she holds her book up to Quinn, waving it for the blonde to take. Quinn rolls her eyes, taking the book she moves across the room to put it back on its shelf.

"Remember last week when I told you that my shirt got ruined." Santana says, uncrossing her legs from underneath her and stretching them out.

"Yeah…" Quinn turns around making her way back over to the brunette.

"Well, Brittany was the girl I ran into." She shrugs, trying not to go into too much detail.

"Wait, she's the one who gave you her shirt? Why didn't you tell me who she was?" Quinn frowns.

"Because I didn't know Q!" She says, raising her voice slightly, trying to make Quinn believe her. "Last night was the second time I ever even saw her, I had no idea she knew Mercedes." Santana explains. Quinn nods, staring at Santana for a few minutes as she taps her pen on the top of her clipboard in thought.

Speaking slowly, Quinn looks back down to Santana, "You two seemed pretty comfortable together?" She questions, Santana sighs, narrowing her eyes back up at her friend.

"She's a nice person, I was being nice." She says defensively, crossing her arms over her chest. Quinn rolls her eyes though, looking at Santana incredulously as if she doesn't believe the words coming from her best friends mouth.

"I can be nice when I want to be." Santana bites, glaring up at Quinn who scoffs at her in return.

"You're only nice when you want something." Quinn says, "Unless you want-" the blonde starts, Santana's pretty sure she knows where that sentence was going to lead, not wanting to continue this discussion with the blonde, Santana cuts her off. "Can you stop talking now. The sound of your voice is giving me a head ache."

"You're a bitch." Quinn glares.

"Why are we here anyway? I can't believe you woke me up at the ass crack of dawn for this." Santana groans, sliding down further into her nest.

"You can't sleep in all the time Santana." Quinn calls as she ducks back into the storeroom.

"I could if you weren't around." Santana mumbles under her breath.

Quinn comes back into the room staring at Santana, giving her a look that told her she had heard what she said. "You wouldn't make it a week without me around. And we're here to do inventory. Well, I'm here to do inventory." Quinn makes her way to the archway as Santana calls out after her.

"I always knew you couldn't count by yourself! They invented calculators for this!"

"Shut up! You're literally doing nothing for the whole day, you might as well be here!" Quinn shouts back.

Santana feels her face scrunch up; pulling her sunglasses out from her bag she slides them on. If she's going to be stuck in a musty bookshop, she might as well get something productive out of it, she thinks as she makes herself as comfortable as she can. Rearranging her legs, she leaned back more comfortably in her nest, ready to take a nap.

x x x

"Hurry up!" Santana growls, impatiently tapping her fingers on the elevator panel, watching the buttons light up slowly.

She's late. She knows she's late, and it wasn't her fault. Okay, it was kind of her fault, but she doesn't care. She was supposed to be at Holly's office fifteen minutes ago, rearranging her bag she watches as the elevator finally reaches her stop.

"Finally." She sighs dramatically, cursing the Wednesday morning traffic and the guy who though it would be okay to create a three block traffic jam.

The floor was empty when Santana stepped through, noticing a mousey receptionist behind her desk. She eyes the woman briefly in acknowledgement, as she walks by, ready to burst into Holly's office.

"Miss Lopez, Holly will be ready for you in fifteen minutes." The receptionist calls timidly, stopping Santana mid walk.

"No, I'm late." Santana points out obviously, wondering if the girl could even tell time.

"Miss Holliday postponed your meeting a half hour. She said to let you know when you arrived." Mousey says.

Santana rolled her eyes. Sneaky bitch. Of course Holly knew she would be late, she's always late. Shaking her head she opts to just walk towards the couches by Holly's office, the adrenaline that had been running through her system before now dully throbbing in the pit of her stomach.

Making her way towards the waiting are she notes that she's not the only one waiting; the top of someone's floppy hat poking out from the head of the couch. Santana pulled out her phone from her bra, trying to look occupied. Looking up, she glanced at the other woman, stopping completely in surprise.

"Brittany?" Santana was confused. What was Brittany doing outside Holly's office? The blonde was sitting on one of the hundred thousand dollar couches, flipping aimlessly through one of the three month old magazines that were stacked on the coffee table.

Brittany's head turned quickly at the sound of her name, her eyes traveling to Santana who was still trying to process what was happening.

"Santana! Hi! What are you doing here?" Brittany asked happily, taking the words straight from Santana's mouth.

Brittany smiled, forgetting the magazine she was looking at as she let it fall to the side of the couch. She stood up, ready to properly greet Santana, but Santana held up her hand getting Brittany to stay where she was. Brittany cocked her head in confusion.

"Um, I'm here for a meeting," Santana said, "What are you doing here?" Was this girl a secret stalker? Wait, she shook her head, all stalkers were secret, well, most.

Brittany smiled, looking away for a second before answering Santana's question, "My boss asked me to come here and sign some contracts," She started slowly, Santana nodded for her to continue, "I'm doing an independent project with the label. They have to get me to come in, last time they just sent me the paper work and I ended up loosing it, but that wasn't my fault it was Lord Tubbington's. He had a fight with the mailman."

"What's a Lord Tubbington?" Santana asked.

"LT was my cat." She smiled as though it were obvious. "Sooo, what are you doing here?" Brittany asked curiously, looking at Santana with a playful smile. "You're not secretly following me are you? 'Cause if you are, you're not doing a very good job." She winked; Santana felt her cheeks heat up, shaking her head at the blonde.

"Ha, no. I'm definitely not following you. I'm here for a meeting too, the details are a little sketchy though." She said as a door swung open across the waiting area, a tall blonde in pencil skirt and dress shirt sauntered out.

"Hola chica. How's my favorite client?" Holly asked, opening her arms for a hug. Santana shot Brittany an apologetic smile, getting up quickly she met the other blonde halfway.

"I'm everyone's favorite client." Santana scoffed, returning the hug happily.

"Try telling that to Shelby." Holly shot back, her eyebrow rising challengingly. "You're early for once," She noted, "Quinn kick you out again?" Holly guessed with a knowing smirk.

"That and somebody didn't tell me about a schedule change?" Santana scowled. Holly just shrugged noncommittally, like she had no idea what Santana was implying.

"How's Quinn?" Holly asked instead.

"She's cleaning the whole place." Santana shuddered. "I'd sooner check myself into a hotel before spending another second there, it literally could have doubled as a meth lab." She said, drawing a laugh from her publicist.

"Been there my friend," Holly said with her faux ghetto accent, nodding slowly, "it's a good thing you're here anyway I have some business I have to take care of first, but I need you to stick around."

"I don't know Holly… Last time you said that I had to sit next to some sweaty exec with stomach problems. You're lucky I didn't get the bird flu from that guy."

"Oh honeybee, like I'd ever let you back in a room with someone that'd give you an exotic disease." Holly grinned. "This is different. At least," Holly paused, turning her attention to the space behind Santana, "unless you lied about your medical history?"

Santana felt her eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. There wasn't anyone else in the office, except Brittany.

"Not that I know of." Santana shot around quickly following the familiar voice. Brittany rose from her seat, a confused look on her face as she stared back at Santana questioningly.

"Then you'll be fine chica, see Brittany won't kill you." Holly smirked. Santana wasn't listening though, her voice caught in her throat as she stared at the other blonde. Brittany had her head titled to the side, both girls wanting to know what was going on.

Holly, unknown to the tension she had created clapped her hands together loudly. Ushering Brittany and Santana into her massive office. Santana had been here many times before, remembering the first time she had stepped in, marveling at the floor to ceiling widows overlooking the city and the plush leather couches in front of the massive mahogany desk. Looking over to Brittany, she noticed the same awestruck look on her face she had had.

Santana was still in a state of shock. If Brittany was the person she was supposed to be meeting then why hadn't she said anything before? Surely she'd known that she was working with her before they'd met. How did she not know that she was supposed to be working with Brittany? Why had it not come up in their conversations? Santana supposed it was because she had actively steered the conversation away from their careers, not wanting Brittany to know who she really was. But why would she pretend she didn't know who Santana was if she knew? Maybe the blonde was just as in the dark as she was.

"Alright, come here." Holly motioned, waving her hands towards Brittany. Brittany was standing by Holly's desk next to an empty chair, her eyes focused on Santana who was staring back at her. She walked forward, Santana's eyes tracking her every move.

"I just need you to sign these right here." Holly produces a file filled with contracts. Opening them up on her desk she hands Brittany a ballpoint pen. Brittany glances over her shoulder for a second, making eye contact with Santana before turning back and quickly filling in the documents.

"Okay!" Holly smiled as Brittany puts her pen down, looking over to Santana expectantly. "Santana, I'd like you to officially meet Brittany Pierce! You'll be working with her for the summer." Holly said. "Now, I met with her and Shelby a few days ago, and you two are set to start next week." Ignoring Holly, Santana turned towards Brittany.

"Wait. Did you know we were going to be working together?" Santana asked.

"I didn't know much about this until last Friday afternoon. Did you?" Brittany replied, just as confused about the situation as Santana.

"You two know each other?" Holly asked, but Santana ignored her.

"I didn't- I, I found out Friday afternoon too." Santana admitted.

"You _do_ know each other." Holly said more to herself, the two women ignoring her. Holly sat back in her chair, propping her chin onto her arm as she watched the two.

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't know it was you either… They said that I'd find out today. Something about privacy concerns? What does that mean? I've never had to deal with 'privacy concerns' before." Brittany asked curiously.

"They told me I'd be working with like, the 'Queen of YouTube' or something. You really don't know who I am?" She didn't mean to sound conceited, but she was still in denial. April had mixed a few things up in the past, that wasn't a secret, looking at Brittany, she seemed nothing like the kind of person she had been excepting.

"They told me I'd be working with a singer." Brittany answered, looking at Santana before continuing, "That I'd be filming them and doing interviews. They're talking about you?" She asks, stepping closer to Santana, her feet guiding her past the chair that had been safely in between them.

"Uh, yeah." Santana nodded, watching the blonde for her reaction.

"Why didn't you tell me you sang?" She asked going off topic.

"It never came up." Santana shrugged. "Why didn't you tell me you had your own show?" She countered.

"I never came up," Brittany repeated. Looking at Santana with quick smile "aaand," she drawled, "I don't have my own show- well I do, but it's not what you think, it's different." Brittany said with a secretive smile.

"What do you mean different?" Santana frowned, not really appreciating the idea of being apart of something sketchy.

"It's hard to explain, well it's not, but you'll see on Monday." Brittany smiled secretively.

Santana was still trying to process the new turn of events. And unless Brittany was the most understanding person in the world or she was a really good liar, Santana expected that she was in the same position as herself.

"So, you're okay with this?" Santana asked. Brittany tilted her head to the side in confusion, silently asking Santana to elaborate. "You're okay with us working together and everything?"

"Of course! Besides, we're already kinda friends already. It'll be fun." Brittany smiles.

_Friends. _The word hit Santana with a wave of disappointment. She had been captivated by Brittany since she had met her, from the way she had been so nice at the coffee house when she didn't have to be and when she had been so charming at Mercedes launch. She definitely wanted to know more about the blonde, and she did want to spend time with her. This just wasn't how she'd pictured doing so.

"What did you say about Monday?" Santana asked, feeling her face scrunch up with a frown.

"That's when we're supposed to start!" Brittany smiled for a second before it faltered, looking over to Holly with concern, "I read that part right, right?" She double checked.

"Yeah, Monday morning you guys start filming, bright and early." She confirmed, before turning to focus on Santana, "_That's_ what I was going to talk to _you_ about."

"Thanks for the heads up." Santana mumbled sarcastically.

"That's not the only thing. It's good you're both here, Shelby told me that she would like this project to be as, how do I put this," She paused, looking between the two, "She would appreciate if there were no unexpected surprises." She looked to Santana with a sigh.

"Please, she just doesn't want me to screw it up." Santana said. Of course Shelby would have to make sure she wasn't being a liability. "I didn't even do anything! This is ridiculous."

Holly smiled sympathetically, raising her hands in surrender. "I know gorgeous, but I'm just the messenger."

"Why would anything happen?" Brittany asked, looking at Santana whose doesn't know how to answer the question without creating a scene.

"Don't worry about it, sweet cheeks." Holly answers instead, giving Brittany a reassuring smile.

"O-kaay." She frowns at Holly slightly before looking back over to Santana optimistically. "Nothing's going to wrong anyway, right Santana?"

Santana nods slowly, giving Brittany a determined look before turning back to Holly. "Right."

Holly beams, clapping her hands together. "Fabulous ladies."

"Is that all you needed me for?" Santana asks. Looking to Brittany's freshly signed contracts on Holly's desk.

"Yep." Holly said, standing up from her desk as she locks Brittany's contracts in her draw. "Did either of you want to join me for coffee? My treat?"

"That sounds great." Santana nods, desperate for caffeine. Before turning to look at the other blonde, "Brittany?"

Brittany gives Holly and Santana an apologetic smile, glancing at her watch dejectedly. "I wish I could, but I've got a class starting in forty minutes and I don't want to be late." She explains, Holly nods in understanding as she reaches for her purse.

Santana feels herself frowning as Holly motions them back out, like a farmer herding cattle, Santana reluctantly steps out of the office.

Brittany pauses mid step, suddenly turning around to face Santana, "I forgot! This is for you. I didn't know who I was supposed to give this to..." She trailed off, reaching into her pocket to produce a crumbled up piece of paper. "Here!" She unrolls it slightly before holding it out to Santana.

"What's this?" Santana asks, unfurling the note to see some numbers on the lined paper.

"My adress and phone number, you're gonna need it for Monday." Brittany smiles.

"Um, why?" Santana asks, carefully folding the piece of paper properly- not wanting to lose this new information.

"Well, I was hoping that you would meet me there and then we'd be able to start filming? And I figured it'd be best if you knew how to contact me and everything." Brittany explains. Santana mentally slaps herself, of course it was just for work.

"Right. Uh, what time did you want to start then?" She asks, deciding she had no idea what they were going to do. Brittany was the professional here, she's going to have to follow her lead.

"How's nine? Just come to the address on the note."

"Nine's perfect."

"Great!" Brittany cheers, saying her final goodbyes to the two women Santana watches as she walks away. The blonde shooting a wave over to the receptionist as she walks by, with what Santana can only assume is a bright smile on her face. She had never met someone so innately happy before that wasn't dependent on recreation drugs. Feeling Holly lean closer to her, she turns to her publicist.

"See, she's not bad." Holly starts. "I don't think you'll have any problems with her." She smirks as she saunters her way over to the elevators. Leaving Santana standing by her door, a small smile pulling at her lips, holding Brittany's number tightly in her hand.

"Yeah, me either..."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks everyone who's alerting and reviewing! I was wondering if you're liking the pace- is it moving along too slowly? I'm self editing, and I suck at it, so I'll try my best to make sure it's up to scratch ('cause I feel like this chapter wasn't great at all, idk). I apologise. I'll get the next chapter up in a few days. Let me know what you guys are thinking about this fic and if it's worth continuing.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Santana hurried out of her cab, throwing some cash towards the driver as she checked the piece of paper in her hand. Double checking for the millionth time that she had read Brittany's address correctly.

She had spent all morning trying to figure out what to wear, waking up before her alarm and going to bed later than she'd cared for. She had spent the night tossing and turning, she was nervous and the butterflies in her stomach were not going away anytime soon.

Pausing for a second Santana stopped, composing herself as best as she could. The piece of paper she had meticulously folded and refolded over the past five days in her hand crumbling ever so slightly. She had thought about texting Brittany once or twice since Wednesday, okay that was a lie. She had thought about it every day, when she had left coffee with Holly, when she had gone to the bookshop with Quinn that afternoon. She had already saved Brittany's number to her contact list, because she was afraid that something might happen to the original.

She had found herself thinking about the blonde whenever she had scrolled through her contacts in her phone. Wondering what Brittany might have been doing. If she was out or if she was hanging around with her roommate. Santana wanted to know, but the fear of actually asking was too great. Brittany had told her to contact her if she needed anything. Anything related to _work_. She wasn't asking Santana to hit her up when she was bored at three in the afternoon, with the excuse 'I was thinking about you.'

No, that would be creepy, and so freaking lame.

She still hadn't mentioned to Quinn that she was going to be working with Brittany. She knew that the second she told Quinn she would start asking questions. It wasn't a secret that Quinn was curious about Brittany, ever since the event she had brought up the way Santana had been so nice to her. Quinn was careful though, she had always been cunning in high school like Santana, and knew how to get information from small details. If she told Quinn about the project right away Quinn would wonder why she was nervous, Quinn knew that Santana had done crap like this before, she would want to know why it was different this time. And Santana didn't have an answer to that, at least, not one she wanted to confront just yet.

She had considered asking Mercedes about Brittany, to see what she thought about her, but she was still avoiding her. Mercedes had tried asking her at the event how she knew Brittany, but Santana had managed to slowly shut her up with drinks. She didn't want the question game to start again, especially since she wasn't sure how she could answer Mercedes.

Brittany had turned up in her life and now she was everywhere. Well, she had only seen her three times, but now she was going to be with her for four weeks. Santana was going to get a month with Brittany to do god knows what, she didn't think Brittany would make her uncomfortable. The woman had been nothing but caring since they had met, her easygoing nature being the strongest reminder that Santana shouldn't be nervous.

But she was.

Santana had made her way up onto Brittany's floor. The building was nice, there was a doorman out front who had asked for her name, the man taking his job even more seriously than her own doorman. It calmed her down, safe in the fact that any of her fans wouldn't be able to get into the apartment.

Straightening her shoulders she raised her hand and knocked on the door, noting that she was right on time. Listening closely, Santana heard the sound of a crash on the other side of the door, leaning closer she tried to figure out what the sound was, worried that whoever was on the other side might be hurt. The door swung open as she leaned, causing her to jerk back. Trying not to seem nosy as she met Brittany's warm eyes.

She felt herself smile involuntarily. Trying to stifle the rush that went through her system as she looked at the other woman. "Santana! Hey!" Brittany grinned wide, stepping forward she enveloped Santana in hug like she had done before. Santana stiffened, not prepared for the contact before relaxing slightly, just as Brittany pulled away.

"Hi." Santana leaned back as Brittany motioned her into the apartment. Santana followed, walking in ahead of Brittany who held the door open for her.

The only word that Santana could think of to describe Brittany and Sam's apartment was warm. It was a large studio apartment, Santana could see the kitchen over to the left of the apartment, the living room close by. There was an abundance of throw blankets over the top of the couch, and even though it was summer Santana didn't feel like they shouldn't have been there.

Startled out of her snooping, Santana turned at Brittany's voice. "What are you wearing?" Frowning Santana looked at Brittany.

"A dress?" She answered carefully. Not knowing if Brittany was playing a game with her.

Brittany pursed her lips together for a second, looking Santana up and down. "We're going to have to change that." Santana felt her breathing speed up, shuffling uncertainly as Brittany's eyes lingered on her legs.

Santana frowned "We're just doing a bunch of interviews." She defended.

Brittany paused, looking at Santana. "Have you even watched my channel?" She asked, tilting her head to the side with a playful smile.

Santana froze. Was she supposed to have? She had fought the urge to Google Brittany, not wanting to do the thing she wouldn't have wanted Brittany to do to herself. Not wanting to look like an idiot Santana shot back. "Have you listened to my songs?"

Brittany hesitated, looking away shyly at the question as she nodded. Santana frowned, waiting for Brittany to answer.

"When I got home on Wednesday- I downloaded your EP." Brittany admitted, biting her lip nervously as she looked back up to met Santana's gaze.

"Oh." Santana said, not knowing what else to say. Was she happy that Brittany had listened to her sing? Well, she thought, she probably needed to for the project anyway. She wanted to know what Brittany thought about the EP, but she didn't want to know if Brittany had hated it. Wanting to impress Brittany, she suddenly grew nervous.

"Why do I need to change?" Santana asked instead.

Brittany looked pointedly down to Santana's feet before looking back up to Santana with a knowing smirk. "Because I don't think you're gonna be comfortable in those shoes if we're going outside." Brittany explained.

"It's like a million degrees outside!" Santana exclaimed, "Why are we going outside?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Brittany rolled her eyes at Santana's antics, "It's a secret." She said with a shrug, looking around the empty apartment before turning her attention back to Santana. "Besides, it's not that bad. I guess you can just borrow something of mine- it might be a little big-" She started unsurely but Santana cut in.

"I can go home."

Brittany frowned, "What? No, then we'll waste so much time!"

"It's okay. I'm not that far away." Santana explained, "We can stop off on our way to wherever it is you're taking me."

"You live around here?" Brittany asked, looking surprised at the new information.

"Yeah, not too far from the park." Santana shrugged.

"That's perfect." Brittany grinned, her reluctance all but gone.

Santana looked back at her skeptically. "It is?" Brittany nodded, before pointing to Santana's shoes.

"When you get changed make sure you wear comfy shoes- I know you like wearing those heels all the time, but you're gonna thank me for this."

x x x

"Where's the cab?" Santana asks as she makes her way out of her building. Noticing Brittany leaning against the streetlight on the sidewalk. "I thought you were gonna wait?"

Brittany shrugged, readjusting the strap of her camera bag on her shoulder. "I told them we were were done."

"Why? Now we have to get another!" Santana whined, looking out on the road at the cabs. Dejectedly noticing unlit tops, already carrying new passengers.

"No we don't! We're walking." Brittany pushes forward.

"We're _what_?" Santana stares back, waiting for Brittany to stop kidding. She doesn't though, instead she reaches for Santana's wrist, tugging her along. "Walking- c'mon!"

Santana stalls, stumbling slightly as Brittany pulls her into the foot traffic. "What's wrong with taking a cab? Besides, you have to carry that bag with you and it looks heavy!"

Brittany laughs, rolling her eyes. "It's fine San. I'm super strong." Santana pauses at the nickname. _San._ She feels herself smile as she looks back at Brittany whose wearing a faux- frustrated expression, trying to get Santana to move faster.

"You are?" She grins, looking down skeptically towards Brittany's failed attempts to get her to walk.

Brittany shoots her a smile, "Would I lie to you?" she asks innocently before letting go of Santana's arm. The two of them winding their way through the street. Santana's glad she brought her cap with her again, hoping neither of them get noticed. She looks over to Brittany- she's looking down to her bag, bringing a handheld camera out carefully.

"What are you doing?" Santana calls over the bustle of the street. Brittany doesn't reply for a second, instead focussed on turning the camera on, bringing it up she points it right at Santana's face.

"Filming?" She says obviously. Santana rolls her eyes. Her gaze darting between the little blinking red light on the camera and Brittany's blue eyes shining brightly at her behind the device.

"Why?" Santana asks, tilting her head away from the lens as best as she can.

Brittany moves her camera around, trying to get a better angle on Santana. Looking at the space in front of them- careful not to run into anyone. "You know why." Brittany says as if she's talking to a three year old. Santana groans, waving her hands around.

"But we're like, in the middle of the street!" She exclaims loudly, her head snapping around, making sure no one was eavesdropping on them, or looking at them like they were crazy. They probably thought they were tourists, Santana thought with a disturbed shudder.

"I know! C'mon, we're rolling. Introduce yourself to the camera!" Brittany calls back, completely unperturbed by Santana's concerns.

"People are gonna start staring." Santana counters.

"So? They probably see stuff like this all the time. Introduce yourself!" Brittany pushes, waving her free hand so Santana will look back in her direction.

Santana turns reluctantly, pasting on a fake smile for the camera so she doesn't get any bad shots. "What do I say?" She asks, ignoring the way that Brittany smiles delightedly at her surrender.

Brittany shakes her head smiling, "Anything you want- just tell them what we're doing." She instructs.

"But I _don't_ know what we're doing!" Santana says.

Brittany either doesn't seem to care or just doesn't hear when she shrugs back at Santana, nodding for her to speak to the camera.

_Great._ Santana rolls her eyes, eyes focused on Brittany's behind the camera who give her reassuring smile before she starts speaking. Tossing glances around them every now and then, praying they don't run into anyone.

"Hi! Santana Lopez here!" She starts awkwardly, waving like an idiot at the camera. "Um, right now I'm with Brittany Pierce- I have no fucking clue- shit, I didn't mean to swear, you can edit that out right?" She panics, looking to Brittany who's biting her lip- trying not to laugh at Santana's expression.

Brittany nods back, careful not to shake the camera. Santana eases, going back to her task, deciding to have fun with Brittany. "Okay, Um, I'm currently being kidnapped and I have no idea where we're going, unless you want to share?" She calls over to Brittany who's shaking her head at her, "Nope."

Santana groans, she was sure that would've worked. "Ugh fine. Well, you're filming this, so I don't think you're trying to kill me- but just incase-" She starts, looking away from Brittany and back to the camera. "Quinn, I was the one that broke your laptop- not Mercedes, it was totally her fault and-"

"San!" Brittany practically shouts. Santana breaks away from the camera, eyebrows raised back at the blonde. "I'm trying to leave a final message here!"

Brittany, drops the camera slightly, pointing at the ground she she grins at Santana. "You're a goof."

"Says the kidnapping psycho." Santana mumbles under her breath.

"San, that's not nice." Brittany pouts.

Santana curses herself, looking back to Brittany apologetically with a playful smile. "Sorry Britt." Brittany grins brightly at the nickname, as she pulls the camera back up to focus on Santana. "It's okay."

x x x

"Why are we in Central Park?" Santana asks as the two reach their destination.

Brittany starts, "It's a-"

"Surprise." Santana finishes knowingly, turning back to look at the few people walking around in the park.

She hear Brittany sigh, turning she looks at the blonde. Brittany fixes her with a chastising frown. "Don't be like that."

"Like what?" Santana looks at Brittany who raises her eyebrows back at her. "A Mr. Grumpy Gills."

Santana scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest defensively, "I'm not a Mr. Grumpy Gills." She frowns. Brittany smirks, looking back at Santana like she's the most ridiculous thing she's ever seen.

"Fine, Mrs. Grumpy Gills." She corrects.

Santana drops her arms, looking at Brittany indignantly as she points to herself. "Since when did I get married? Do I look old enough to be married?"

Brittany chuckles, nodding as seriously as she can at the brunette. "Yeah, you look _so_ old San."

"Hey! I-" Santana starts, fighting the smile off her face as she tries to glare at the laughing blonde.

"We're here!" Brittany stops, looking back expectantly at Santana.

Santana glances around. They're off the path, close to some trees, but Santana can't see anyone around. "Britt, there're no one here." She starts, looking at Brittany confused. Brittany just nods back, explaining as she leads Santana over to a semi-secluded bench, tucking the camera back into its bag safely, she wedges it onto the seat.

"Well, you said you'd never seen any of my shows before." She starts, sitting down on the bench, nodding for Santana to do the same. "When you were getting changed I thought that I should give you a crash course or something. So you know what it is I actually do." Brittany started nervously, as if she wasn't a hundred percent sure Santana would be okay with her idea.

Santana frowned, not wanting Brittany to be insecure. "That sounds like a great idea." She's not lying. She _does_ want to know what Brittany does. She just didn't really know how to go about asking before. Brittany smiles back brightly, "There's kind of a story that goes with it." She bits her lip unsurely.

Santana shifts in her seat, pulling her leg up onto the bench so she's fully facing the blonde she nods supportively, "I don't mind Britt." She smiles softly, Brittany grins back, pulling herself up into a matching position to Santana she takes a deep breath.

"Okay, so. A few years ago I was in LA and dancing, but then I had to have a career change." She starts, eyes focussed completely on Santana.

"Why?" Santana interrupts curiously, before mentally slapping herself. Not wanting to be the kind of person who interrupts Brittany every second sentence.

Brittany just waves her off with a kind smile. "It's not important." She says. "Anyway, I left LA for a while and when I came back, I brought this camera with me." Her fingers tracing the camera bag fondly.

"I started filming my students in my dance class, you know helping them with audition tapes and stuff. Sam was the one who told me that I should start making more videos of things other than my students, that I was good at it. At first I was just doing it for fun, but then he started introducing me to some of his model friends and photographers. It was like, totally scary, they were so fancy and important- he told them I made videos and they got really interested, I said it was just audition tapes and random people but they said they were really interested."

"So, whenever I wasn't teaching I was filming or editing. At first, I just stuck to my students, but then one day I was waiting for a class and I heard someone singing. There was a girl, about 17 and she had her earphones on in the empty studio and I just started recording. I started going to open mic clubs and local concerts with Sam filming all these different acts. Singers, dancers, I did interviews with them after shows and posted them on my channel. Sometimes we'd find street artists and do a piece on the neighborhoods they lived it. I'd make all the choices, but Sam insisted to join me- he said he was my bodyguard." Brittany laughed, caught up in her memories. Santana let her arm rest on the back of the bench, holding her head up as she stared at Brittany. Biting her lip as Brittany smiled, staring at her in awe, Brittany continued.

"But, then more and more people started watching and people were asking me to come and watch them perform and sending out invitations for me to come to Seattle and San Francisco. It was insane, I mean, I knew people watched my videos, but I never expected it to lift off the ground or anything." Brittany looked at Santana like she still didn't believe the story, Santana nodded for her to continue, enthralled by Brittany's story.

"So Fondue For Two started to get more and more popular, I had music reps asking me to refer them talents and Labels offering me headhunting positions. I even got asked to work for MTV as a host but I didn't really like the idea of working with actors. I liked going around on trains and taking road trips in my car with Sam and this camera. I liked finding people and talking to them about their art, getting to know them personally." Brittany explained, looking up at Santana, trying to gauge her reaction.

"That's amazing." Santana blurted out, smiling at Brittany who grinned back. "It feels amazing." She started, "I'm lucky. I met David a couple years back- he was always asking me for new singers to sign. I trusted him more than any of the other reps; he was always really nice to me. He told me he was moving to New York, and he told me that Titan Records wanted to hire me." Brittany paused, looking down at her fingers. "I said no, of course. But then he told me they didn't want me to do what he does- they wanted Fondue For Two- to buy it."

Santana frowned, leaning forward. "What did you do?" Her voice was raspier than she'd expected.

Brittany looked up with a shrug. "I didn't sell. I couldn't." She twisted her fingers distractedly. "It's been with me for so long, it's a part of me, you know?" Brittany said. Santana nodded back softly, thinking about her music. All the songs she had written, they were as much a part of her as Brittany's show was to her.

"What happened next?" Santana questioned.

Brittany sighed, taking a deep breath. "I said that I'd work for them under the condition they didn't try and buy Fondue For Two. That I got to keep it, I'd work for them but I wouldn't lose my channel."

Santana felt a wave of pride rush through her body. Happy that Brittany had defended what was hers. "I'll bet Shelby didn't like that." She smirked.

Brittany nodded with a grin, sensing Santana's dislike for her boss. "She was difficult about it. She was really set on owning it all, but I think they wanted me more than they let on- about a week later I got a call from David telling me that I was now exclusively selling to Titan Records." Brittany explained.

"What does that mean?" Santana asked, hoping she didn't sound like she was being too nosy.

"It means that when I filmed someone they liked, they would get to sign them." Brittany clarified.  
>"I didn't have any problems with the singers though- they were pretty excited to be getting their big break. But with all the attention FFT was getting Titan Records investment made them a lot of money." Brittany shrugged, like it was no big deal. "I let them air interviews and clips on TV, getting new artists recognized." Santana felt her eyes widen, in awe of the woman sitting next to her.<p>

"Then I decided to move to the East Coast." Brittany continued, finishing up her story. "I missed Sam and it was pretty lonely over there- I just needed to start fresh." She reasoned.

Santana laughed, scratching her head nervously. "It sounds like you've had your hands full." She said, Brittany rolled her eyes playfully.

"It's worth it. I get to do what I love, showing the world all the talent that's out there waiting to be seen." Brittany smiled back. The two stared at each other for a second in silence, Santana licked her lips, not missing Brittany's eyes tracking the movement.

"Is that what we're doing today?" She asked.

Brittany's eyes shot back to Santana's before looking away to the park. "Mmhm, I got a few emails about a woman who likes to sing in the park." Brittany answered.

"What if she's crazy?" Santana frowned, trying not to doubt Brittany's plan.

Brittany shrugged, swinging her leg off the bench to meet her other leg she looked to Santana with a mischievous smile. "Then we run."

Santana felt her mouth drop open, Brittany looked completely serious. "Has that happened to you before?"

Brittany furrowed her brows in thought before answering. "A few times. Besides, if we get in trouble I'm sure some of your fans will jump out a tree and protect you." She waggled her eyebrows at Santana who's eyes widened, looking around them anxiously.

"Don't joke about that Britt. They're everywhere." Santana said lowly, as if someone would pop out like magic.

Brittany laughed loudly, standing up from the bench she reached for her camera bag. Holding her hand out for Santana to take, wrapping her hand tightly around the brunette's Brittany pulled her up gently.

Santana let go of Brittany's warm hand, straightening out her clothes she looked up to her. "So we're not going to be doing four weeks of me?" She asked, somewhat relieved.

Brittany pursed her lips, "Yes and no." She started, looking at Santana as she pulled the camera out of it's bag again. "You're going to be a big part of the shows, but we're going to focus on other people more than you." Brittany answered, fiddling with the camera buttons.

"_Thank God_." Santana breathed, feeling a whole lot better about this project than she had been when she'd woken up.

Brittany pointed her finger at Santana. "Don't think you're off the hook though! I do have to do an interview with you at some point."

"Ugh, do we have too?" Santana whined, knowing she looked like a kid as she pouted at Brittany who just laughed good-naturedly.

"Shelby's rules San. You're not just here to look pretty." Brittany aimed the camera back at Santana who rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"And you are?" Santana scoffed.

"Duh." Brittany grinned.

"Who's the goof now?" Santana moved forward, nudging Brittany with her shoulder as she walked past the blonde.

"C'mon San. It's show time! Don't forget to talk to the camera- you're going to be taking the lead." Brittany called from behind her. Santana looked back over her shoulder; Brittany was a few feet away, following diligently with the camera.

"What?!" Santana stopped in her tracks, rounding back on Brittany with a shocked expression.

"You're doing the interview." Brittany said, lowering the camera so she could get a better look at Santana.

Santana's mouth dropped open again. "I have no fucking clue how to do that!" She exclaimed, freaking out slightly.

Brittany lowered the camera fully, stepping closer to Santana she reached out and touched her shoulder gently. "You've done interviews before haven't you?" She asked, already guessing the answer.

Santana nodded half heartedly. "Of course, but-"

"Then you'll be fine!" Brittany cut in, looking at Santana reassuringly "Just ask her what you want to know. I trust you." She squeezed her shoulder supportively, Santana broke eye contact, looking away for a second. Focussing on Brittany's warm hand on her bare skin, she calmed slightly.

Glancing back to Brittany, Santana started, "But-"

"_If_ you need help, then I'll be there." Brittany smiled kindly, "You won't though. You're gonna be fine."

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes, finding nothing but sincerity in her stare. Swallowing she nodded for Brittany to pick up the camera. "Let's do this."

x x x

Brittany and Santana walked away from their spot, taking to the path, Brittany pointing her camera at Santana. "So, where's what's her name?… Actually, what _is_ her name?" Santana asked as she walked.

Brittany paused for a second, poking her tongue out adorably as she tried to remember. "Uh, Katherine."

Santana nodded, looking around to the random people around them who were walking their dogs or going for a run. "How do we know which one she is?" She looked back to Brittany who grinned.

"They said to follow the music." Brittany said. Santana fought the urge to scoff at the cheesiness of the instruction.

"There isn't any music Britt." She settled for saying instead, giving Brittany a pointed stare.

Brittany pouted at her. "Faith San. Stop complaining!" She chastised, picking up their pace as they headed into a more public area of the park.

"I'm not complaining." Santana grumbled. Brittany chuckled, shooting Santana disbelieving look.

"Fine, I'll stop." Santana threw her hands out to her sides, not wanting to look like a brat in front of the camera.

They walked for a few minutes, feeling the steady heat of the morning sun on their skin. Grateful for her hat, Santana reached up to push back some stray hairs when she heard the soft notes of a guitar fill the air. Swinging her arm down she turned to Brittany excitedly, ears straining to hear the music in the distance.

"Britt?! Can you hear that?!" Brittany just grinned back at her. Pulling the camera to focus on the distance in front of them for a moment before turning it back to Santana.

"Tell the camera what we're doing." She called to Santana who shook her head, bringing herself back to the task at hand. Thinking for a moment, she bit her lip, eyes flickering to the distance she stared directly back at the camera with a dimpled smile.

"We're following the music."

Making their way closer to the sounds, Santana saw a small crowd huddled around the side of the path, listening to what Santana could only assume to be Katherine. "Holy crap. Britt, look! Is that- is that a harmonica?" She asked, titling her head into the air- trying to catch the faint notes that were being muffled by the summer wind.

"I think so…" Brittany trailed off, busy focusing the camera on Santana who looked like an excited kid.

Turning back, Santana sent a playful glare to Brittany when she saw she was too busy filming her. "Are you getting this?" She pointed back to the crowd they were getting closer too.

Brittany fought back a laugh, shaking her head at Santana she tilted the camera to their target. "Yeah, I am."

"She's fantastic." They had been standing there watching Katherine sing for a few minutes. She had a beat up acoustic guitar, with a harmonica around her neck, belting her voice out to the crowd. The people surrounding them were clapping along excitedly, a few throwing bills into her case and singing along.

Brittany was filming Katherine and the crowd as Santana watched in awe. Santana jumped slightly when she heard Brittany whisper into her ear. "You should sing."

"What?" She twisted her head around, eyes darting to Brittany's, excepting her to be joking.

"You should sing with her." Brittany repeated louder, completely serious as she looked to the others singing along in the crowd.

Santana faltered, "Britt, it's her song. I can't."

"Everyone else is." Brittany pointed out. She wasn't wrong Santana thought. But she didn't want to draw any more extra attention to themselves. She was pretty sure she had seen a young girl pointing to her before and a couple of people in the crowd were looking at Brittany's camera curiously.

"That's different." Santana replied.

Brittany pouted, looking to the happy crowd singing along and back to Santana. "Please San?"

Santana had to look away, focussing on Katherine strumming her guitar perfectly, before turning back to Brittany. "Next time, okay?" She nodded.

Brittany sighed exaggeratedly, looking at Santana with a reluctant nod before smirking at her. "Will you dance at least?" She challenged.

"I don't dance Britt." Santana laughed nervously, sending Brittany a kind smile as she turned back to the performance. She swore she heard Brittany mumble 'I'll change that.' as she turned around, but she couldn't be sure over the sound of the harmonica.

They watched for the next ten minutes or so, filming Katherine sing out familiar songs with the crowd. Grinning with them as they tossed her their spare change. Santana was entranced by her voice, itching to sing along she held it in, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to herself and Brittany.

"San?" Brittany called out to her after a while. Breaking Santana out of her trance as she watched Katherine finished her set, pulling the guitar strap over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Santana turned around to Brittany who held up her camera to Santana with a playful smile.

"You're up."

* * *

><p><em>Things should be picking up from here on out. Thanks for the great response, you guys are so nice! If there are any mistakes I apologise. This will be a slowish build up, but the updates are pretty quick, so it kinda makes up for it, idk. Let me know what you thought, and I'll get the next update out as soon as I can!<em>


End file.
